Initial Sin
by Mikan Kaoru
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Keluarga bahagia, bisnis sukses, aset dan kekayaan bertebaran dimana-mana. Semua sempurna? Tidak. Kau salah. Dosa masa lalumu masih belum selesai. OC'S SIDE STORY FROM RPG FORUM.
1. Chapter 1

+Disclaimer:

- JK Rowling untuk tokoh-tokoh Canon yang disebutkan (Untuk FF saya kali ini, maaf, chara-chara Anda hanya sebagai pelengkap -_dibunuh_-), setting tempat dan latar belakang cerita.

- Miss Jeruk, Mbak Kemis, Nona Es Teler, dan Musik Rock Girl untuk copyright chara-chara mereka yang saya sebutkan di sini (The Noirs, The BonClays, The Almendarezes, dan The Blizzards)

- Hogsid RPG Site (alm.) untuk plot RPG yang sudah muncul di sana dan saya cantumkan kembali di sini (dengan beberapa perubahan di beberapa bagian, sebagian karena sengaja dirubah, sebagian karena lupa), serta beberapa tokoh di sana yang saya sebutkan di sini.

- Indohogwarts, untuk beberapa plot RPG yang saya cantumkan.

+Timeline: Tahun 2015 saat James Potter junior Kelas Dua.

_(A/N: Maaf kalau judul tidak sesuai dengan isi cerita. Beneran, saya nyari judul ampe kepikiran berhari-hari ga nemu yang pas T.T)_

* * *

**5 Agustus 2015, pukul 16.35 waktu setempat.**

Charing Cross Road. Di tengah kepadatan para pejalan kaki yang berseliweran di trotoar Charing Cross Road sore itu, seorang gadis kecil dengan gaun berenda di bawah lutut berwarna hijau pastel, kaus kaki putih di atas lutut dengan ujung berenda, pantofel bersol tebal, rambutnya yang ikal dihias banyak pita kecil berwarna hijau pupus, lengkap dengan payung berendanya berdiri di depan apa yang bagi kebanyakan orang terlihat seperti pub tua dan kumuh. Di sampingnya berdiri dengan setia seorang pemuda setinggi 195 cm, berbadan kekar, dibalut setelan hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya. Sekali lihat saja, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau pria ini bekerja sebagai pengawal atau semacamnya. Dan bisa dipastikan pula, kalau gadis kecil ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Penampilan mereka sudah cukup mencolok tanpa harus ditambah setumpukan paket berbungkus kertas cokelat di samping mereka.

"Argh! Kenapa sih mereka melihatku seolah aku ini alien dari planet Mars?" gadis kecil berambut hitam ikal sepinggang itu menggerutu kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum kecil.

"Mau kembali menunggu di dalam, Nona?" tawarnya sopan. Gadis kecil itu menggeleng keras-keras, dan menengadah pada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Aku akan lebih tidak tenang lagi kalau duduk di dalam, Paul. Kau tahu sendiri kan, di dalam banyak sihir beterbangan di udara, handphone-ku tak bisa dipakai. Aku tak mau masuk lagi," gadis itu menjawab dongkol. Seolah diingatkan oleh kata-katanya, dia menarik keluar ponsel mungilnya yang ramai dengan berbagai macam gantungan. Jari-jari lentiknya lincah menekan nomor panggilan cepat. Dia menunggu beberapa lama hingga teleponnya tersambung.

"Ayah! Jadi jemput aku atau tidak?" gadis itu langsung menembak tanpa basa-basi. Sepertinya menunggu selama setengah jam membuat gadis itu melupakan sopan santunnya saat berbicara pada sang Ayah.

"Lima menit lagi dan Ayah belum tiba, aku dan Paul akan naik taksi!" Paul agak terkejut mendengar nada keras majikan kecilnya itu. Kebiasaan jelek majikan kecilnya kembali. Merajuk.

"Nona, tidak baik berbicara keras pada Ayah Anda," Paul berkata sabar. Dia sudah hapal watak keras Nona Kecilnya ini, yang amat hobi merajuk bila sedang kesal atau marah. Gadis kecil itu hanya menanggapi dengan dengusan emosi. Bibirnya mengerucut. Paul tak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka benar-benar harus naik taksi kembali ke Château.

Akhirnya yang mereka tunggu tiba juga. Sebuah limosin hitam berkilap menderu di jalan, remnya berdecit keras saat berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Menghentakkan kakinya tak sabar, gadis kecil itu langsung menutup payung berendanya dan masuk ke dalam limosin. Menyerahkan semua barang-barangnya pada Paul dan Rudolph, si supir, untuk diurus.

"Celeste sayang, kau membuat Rudolph harus mengebut sampai 130 km/jam sepanjang sisa perjalanan karena teleponmu itu," seraut wajah yang masih memancarkan wibawa dan ketampanannya meski sudah dimakan usia menyambut gadis kecil itu begitu dia masuk ke dalam limosin. Kesabaran tampak jelas dari kata-katanya, membujuk putri semata wayangnya yang merajuk karena keterlambatannya menjemput.

"Ayah, kalau tak yakin bisa menepati janji, tak perlu membuat janji mau menjemputku segala! Aku bisa mengerti kok kalau Ayah sibuk. Aku bisa menelepon ke rumah untuk minta dijemput. Naik taksi juga tak masalah!" gadis kecil bernama Celeste itu masih uring-uringan, meski nada suaranya sudah agak menurun.

"Gadis kecil Ayah yang cantik, Ayah minta maaf sudah telat menjemputmu setengah jam—" kata-katanya dipotong Celeste dengan cepat, "Tiga puluh enam menit dua puluh tujuh detik!" "Baiklah, baiklah, terlambat tiga puluh enam menit dua puluh tujuh detik, dan membuatmu harus menunggu. Ayah minta maaf, Sayang. Ayah sudah merasa bersalah karena tak bisa mengantarmu berbelanja keperluan sekolahmu. Setidaknya Ayah ingin memperbaikinya dengan menjemputmu," kata-kata sang Ayah yang diucapkan dengan penuh kelembutan serta kesabaran perlahan melelehkan emosi di hati Celeste. Wajahnya yang ditekuk perlahan kembali seperti biasa. Celeste tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Janji tak akan membuatku menunggu lagi lain kali," akhirnya Celeste mengucapkan kata-kata itu perlahan. Jari kelingking kanannya otomatis teracung. Ayahnya tersenyum, lega putrinya tak lagi marah.

"Oke, janji," jari kelingking mereka berkait. "So, are we good now?" Celeste tersenyum dan menggangguk kecil.

"Duke Rigel, semua barang-barang Nona Celeste sudah diangkut di dalam bagasi," Rudolph berkata dari bangku supir sambil menurunkan kaca partisi yang memisahkan bangku depan dengan bangku belakang. Paul duduk di sebelahnya. Rigel mengangguk kecil, dan berkata,

"Bagus. Segera pulang, Rudolph. Istriku punya kejutan menarik untuk gadis kecil kita ini," senyuman penuh rahasia terbentuk di bibirnya saat mengatakan itu. Rasa penasaran Celeste mau tak mau terusik.

"Ibu punya kejutan? Kejutan apa, Ayah? Memangnya ada yang ulang tahun, ya? Ulangtahunku kan September, masih lama," Celeste memberondong Rigel dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, dan hanya dijawab dalam satu kalimat, "Kejutan bukan lagi kejutan kalau kau mengetahuinya."

Celeste terpaksa menahan rasa ingin tahunya sampai mereka tiba di rumah. Yang itu berarti, akan memakan waktu lama karena Château du Noir mereka terletak di Cambridgeshire.

* * *

"Ibu, kami pulaang!" Celeste berseru keras-keras setibanya mereka di rumah, meski sebenarnya itu tak perlu. Ayano, wanita cantik keturunan Jepang yang adalah ibu dari Celeste, sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka di Ruang Depan. Senyuman manis serta kecupan lembut menyambut kedatangan Celeste, yang langsung melompat memeluk ibunya, dan Rigel.

"Selamat datang, Sayang. Bagaimana acara belanjamu, Nak? Semuanya sudah dibeli kan? Sudah yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?" Celeste mengangguk bangga. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidup Celeste dia berbelanja sendiri. Well, meski tak bisa disebut sendiri. Dia kan masih ditemani Paul. Tapi setidaknya, kali ini dia belanja tanpa ditemani ayah maupun ibunya.

"Tanya saja Paul. Semuanya sudah lengkap aku beli. Dan sekarang aku punya tongkat sihir, Bu! Aku punya tongkat sihir!" kegirangan seolah enggan meninggalkan raut wajah malaikat kecil mereka. Ayano masih tersenyum, memberi selamat pada putrinya karena sudah berhasil berbelanja tanpa ditemani olehnya.

"Aku pulang, _Miel_," Rigel berkata lembut pada Ayano, dan mengecup bibir istrinya lembut. "Selamat datang," sambut Ayano sambil meraih tas kerja serta mantel bepergian milik Rigel, dan membawanya masuk. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari untuk saling mengucapkan salam di rumah. Kebiasaan ini sedikit banyak dipengaruhi oleh kebiasaan yang dipegang Ayano sebagai orang Jepang.

"Apa tongkat yang cocok denganmu, Sayang?" tanya Rigel. Celeste seolah menanti-nantikan pertanyaan ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia berlari memburu ke arah Paul yang sedang menurunkan barang-barangnya dari limosin, dan mencari-cari kotak pipih panjang. Ah, itu dia.

"Tadaa! Tongkat pertamaku! Redwood, 11.5 inci dengan inti bulu ekor phoenix," Celeste memamerkan tongkat itu pada kedua orangtuanya seolah tongkat itu adalah mahakarya seorang seniman terkenal yang baru saja berhasil dia dapatkan. Seringai bangga terukir lebar di wajahnya. Rigel tergelak melihat tingkah putrinya. Namun dia bisa paham. Celeste pasti merasa sangat senang dan bangga karena Hogwarts sudah mengakui dia sebagai penyihir dan menerima dia menjadi muridnya pada September nanti. Apakah Rigel juga sama senangnya?

"Selamat, Sayang. Kau resmi menjadi penyihir hari ini. Jaga tongkatmu dengan baik, ya Nak. Jaga dengan nyawamu. Karena tongkat adalah partner penyihir seumur hidup. Tongkatlah yang memilih penyihir. Tongkat ini cocok untukmu, belum tentu tongkat yang lain pun cocok. Jaga dengan baik, ya Sayang?" kata-kata wejangan mengalir dari bibir Rigel. Celeste terpaku, wajahnya langsung berubah serius. Begitu Rigel selesai berbicara, Celeste memegang tongkatnya seolah dia memegang berlian termahal di dunia, dan mengangguk tegang.

"Ya ampun Sayang, ayahmu tak bermaksud membuatmu sangat tegang seperti itu," Ayano terkekeh kecil. Dia meraih lembut tongkat beserta kotaknya dari tangan mungil Celeste. "Nah, karena kau baru boleh mempergunakannya saat di sekolah nanti, lebih baik tongkat ini disimpan dulu, oke? Ibu simpan di meja sebelah tempat tidurmu, ya?" Celeste mengangguk.

"Paul, simpan ini di sebelah tempat tidur Celeste. Jadi dia bisa memastikan tongkatnya baik-baik saja setiap sebelum tidur," Ayano memanggil Paul yang kebetulan melewati mereka, disambut dengan tundukan hormat sebelum Paul mengambil tongkat tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang, saatnya untuk kejutan," Ayano menambahkan dengan nada suara dan kerlingan penuh rahasia pada suaminya. Seringai jahil kembali terbentuk di wajah Rigel. Belum sempat Celeste merespon, Ayano mengeluarkan sehelai kain dari balik obi kimono-nya, dan mengikatkannya di sekeliling mata Celeste sehingga gadis kecil itu tak bisa melihat apapun. Dengan sigap, Rigel menggendongnya. Celeste yang tidak mengira akan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kedua orangtuanya, menjerit-jerit terkejut.

"Eh?! Ibu? Ayah? Aku mau dibawa kemana?!" baik Ayano maupun Rigel tidak menjawab. Mereka berdua hanya tertawa-tawa. Celeste mendengus kesal. Beginilah kalau keisengan kedua orangtuanya kambuh. Mereka berdua bisa menjadi sangat kompak dengan ide gila yang bahkan tak terpikirkan olehnya.

Akhirnya. Rigel menurunkan Celeste kembali. Dengan perlahan karena kedua matanya masih tertutup, Celeste menegakkan kedua kakinya. Sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh ikatan kain di matanya, dan membukanya. Celeste mengucek matanya, pandangannya memburam karena tertutup lama.

"KEJUTAAN!" Rigel dan Ayano berseru riang begitu Celeste membuka mata. Bukan hanya sekedar membuka mata. Dia membelalak, melihat tulisan "Selamat Karena Diterima di Hogwarts" besar-besar melayang di atas meja makan, dan berbagai macam makanan favoritnya 

terhidang di atas meja. Petasan confetti diledakkan, potongan-potongan kertas kecil menyembur Celeste dari berbagai arah. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan rahang terbuka. Otaknya yang shock perlahan-lahan mulai bisa berpikir.

'Ini semua pasti ulah ibu,' batinnya. Bisa dimengerti kenapa Celeste mengira seperti itu. Sebagai orang Jepang, ibunya amat suka pada perayaan. Saat Rigel mendapatkan klien besar, saat keuntungan tahunan perusahaannya naik meski hanya beberapa persen, saat Celeste bisa berjalan untuk yang pertama kali ketika dia balita dulu, Celeste berhasil menghapal nama semua Kepala Negara yang berkuasa saat itu di Eropa, Celeste berhasil menguasai dansa waltz dalam waktu seminggu, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Tak perlu disebutkan saat ulang tahun mereka bertiga, serta ulang tahun perkawinan Ayano dan Rigel. Bahkan, terkadang ulang tahun Paul pun mereka rayakan. Ayano selalu beralasan, karena hal-hal kecil pun sudah cukup membuat mereka bahagia, dan patut disyukuri.

"Selamat ya, putri kecil Ibu ternyata sudah besar. Sebentar lagi kau akan mulai sekolah," ucap Ayano tulus. Dipeluknya Celeste erat-erat. Celeste menyadari tubuh ibunya sedikit bergetar. "Ibu, Ibu sedih ya karena aku sekolah di sekolah asrama?" benar-benar kata-kata yang tepat pada sasaran. Ayano hanya terpaku sesaat, berusaha menahan air matanya jatuh. Dia menggeleng keras-keras.

"Tak apa, Celeste sayang. Ibu memang sedih karena kau harus pergi, tapi rasa senang karena kau diterima di Hogwarts lebih besar lagi. Semua demi keberhasilanmu, Sayang. Ibu senang sekali," mendengar kata-kata ibunya hanya membuat Celeste memeluk tubuh ibunya lebih erat lagi. Sungguh, dia pun amat enggan meninggalkan Château du Noir ini. Meski terkadang ibunya amat sangat cerewet, terutama kalau Celeste lagi-lagi kabur dari Pelajaran Privatnya dan malah menunggang kuda atau bermain di padang. Terlepas dari semua itu, Celeste amat menyayangi Ayano. Ayano yang lemah lembut dan pengertian. Ayano yang seorang Muggle, tapi tak pernah mempermasalahkan memiliki suami serta anak yang berbeda dari dirinya. Di mana lagi dia bisa menemukan ibu seperti Ayano?

"Hei, hei, kenapa putri Ayah ini jadi menangis? Hapus air matamu, gadis manis. Kami senang dan bangga karena kau diterima di Hogwarts. Kepergianmu dari rumah adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi, karena roda kehidupan terus berputar. Yah, hitung-hitung latihan agar saat kau dibawa pergi suamimu nanti, kami tak akan terlalu kehilangan," Celeste yang awalnya terharu mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, mendadak wajahnya berubah merah mendengar kalimat terakhir ayahnya yang diiringi kedipan mata jahil. Sontak dia memukuli tangan kekar ayahnya.

"Ayah ih! Aku kan baru sebelas tahun, masa menikah secepat itu, aku tak mau!" serunya, bibirnya kembali mengerucut. Rigel dan Ayano hanya tergelak.

* * *

"_Oni-sama_, belum tidur?" suara lembut menyapa pikiran Rigel yang melayang-layang sementara tubuhnya terduduk di sofa di depan perapian. Kepala Rigel menoleh, melihat istrinya mendekat dengan baki berisi peralatan minum teh lengkap di atasnya. Rigel menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, _Miel," _jawab Rigel. Ayano tersenyum simpatik. Dia meletakkan baki yang dibawanya di atas meja, menuang isi teko ke dalam dua cangkir, dan memberikan satu cangkir pada Rigel. "Daarjeling milk tea, eh?" tebak Rigel. Ayano mengangguk kecil. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang bisa kuperlukan saat ini," pujian tulus terlontar otomatis dari mulut Rigel. Ayano hanya bisa tersipu. Meski mereka sudah menikah belasan tahun, Rigel masih senang memuji ataupun merayu istrinya, seolah dia masih melakukan masa pendekatan pada Ayano. Yang biasanya hanya ditanggapi Ayano dengan senyuman tersipu serta pipi memerah.

"Celeste bercerita kalau dia mendapat beberapa kenalan baru saat berbelanja tadi," tanpa Ayano minta, kata-kata Rigel mengalir. Lagipula, Rigel tak melihat apa manfaatnya menyembunyikan semuanya dari Ayano, setelah semua yang mereka lalui. Begitu Ayano duduk di sofa berlengan di sebelahnya, Rigel mulai bercerita.

"Aku merasakan ada "tapi" di sini. Kalau hanya sekedar mendapatkan teman, tak akan membuatmu gelisah hingga tak bisa tidur, ya kan?" lagi, kata-kata yang tepat pada sasaran. Kali ini Rigel tidak mengeluarkan kata pujiannya yang biasa. Alih-alih tersenyum dan memberi pujian, dia terdiam. Matanya menerawang, seolah melihat sesuatu di balik api yang menari-nari di perapian. Pantulan cahaya api membara di bola matanya yang gelap. Seolah tidak mendengarkan kata-kata istrinya, Rigel melanjutkan,

"Saat dia sedang makan siang dengan Paul, dua orang anak laki-laki naik ke atas meja bar dan menyanyi-nyanyi seperti orang bodoh. Yang satu namanya Potter —aku yakin pasti dia anak dari Harry Potter yang terkenal itu. Celeste seperti tersambar petir kuberitahu dia mungkin adalah anak Harry Potter. Mungkin dia tidak mengira Harry Potter sang Legenda punya anak yang agak sinting," Rigel menceritakan semua yang diceritakan Celeste selama perjalanan pulang mereka dari London ke Cambridgeshire. Nada suaranya normal, seperti biasanya saat dia berbagi cerita tentang Celeste pada istrinya. Bahkan dia tersenyum kecil saat bercerita tentang anak Harry Potter. Hanya pandangannya yang tidak lepas dari api di perapian. Ayano amat paham kondisi Rigel yang seperti ini. "Oya? Pamor Harry Potter yang diidolakan Celeste sepertinya langsung hancur saat dia melihat seperti apa anaknya," Ayano menimpali. Rigel mengangguk kecil.

"Dia juga sempat berkenalan dengan seorang gadis Latin, Muggleborn. Katanya gadis ini sangat hiperaktif dan periang. Beberapa kali salah mengucapkan kata "Hogwarts," tapi malahan membuat semua orang tertawa, bukannya mencela gadis ini," Rigel berhenti sejenak, menyeruput milk tea yang sejak tadi tergenggam di tangannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Kemudian dengan seorang gadis Pureblood, yang dengan baik hatinya menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang Hogwarts pada anak-anak Muggleborn," Rigel kembali berhenti. Kali ini, Ayano tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia menunggu hingga Rigel menyelesaikan semua ceritanya.

"Mereka…. Almendarez. Dan Blizzard," Rigel berkata lirih. Sorot mata hijau yang biasanya selalu bersinar penuh percaya diri itu, sesaat menggelap. Meski Rigel hanya mengucapkan dua nama itu, Ayano paham sepenuhnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Rigel dengan penuh sayang. Mata hitamnya yang teduh bagai menawarkan kedamaian bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Rigel memegang kedua tangan Ayano.

"Aku tahu, _Miel._ Cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Apalagi mengingat Celeste juga penyihir, dan Hogwarts adalah satu-satunya sekolah sihir di Inggris. Pertemuan ini tak terelakkan, pasti akan terjadi. Hanya saja…" Rigel membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung. Kedua matanya kini terpejam, seolah tak sanggup mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya. Ayano ganti menggenggam tangan Rigel.

"_Oni-sama_, Celeste putriku juga. Di dalam tubuhnya juga mengalir darahku. Percayalah, dia tak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena masa lalumu yang gelap. Karena aku pun tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," Rigel memeluk wanita itu erat-erat. Rasanya semua bebannya sudah tumpah ruah. Ayano. Apa lagi yang Rigel tuntut dari wanita ini? Dia sudah memberikan segalanya untuk Rigel. Dia menerima semuanya, termasuk masa lalu Rigel yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Dia bahkan masih bertahan di sisi Rigel saat mereka mengalami masa-masa paling buruk dalam hidup mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri. Ayano tak pernah sekalipun berniat pergi dari sisinya. Tak pernah. Meski Ayano adalah Muggle. Meski Rigel adalah penyihir.

Meski Rigel adalah mantan Pelahap Maut.

* * *

**31 Agustus 2015, Family Lounge Château du Noir, sehabis makan malam.**

"Ayah, aku nggak dapat buah jeruknya di puddingku tadi," Celeste duduk bersedekap di lantai di depan Rigel dan mengadu padanya, mulutnya mengerucut. Dan kenapa Celeste malah mengadu pada Rigel, bukan pada ibunya, ataupun meminta Bill —Buttler mereka— mengambilkan lagi pudding yang baru?

Karena mata Celeste yang jeli baru saja melihat kilasan buah jeruk utuh terselip di dalam pudding ayahnya. Ohohoho, kesempatan tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja, bukan? Daripada dia bertaruh pada peluang random untuk mengambil satu porsi pudding lagi, lebih baik dia mengambil kesempatan yang peluangnya 100 ini. Rigel melirik putrinya, mengerti dengan jelas maksud perkataan putrinya serta binar-binar penuh harap yang berkilat di mata hitam Celeste. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk menggoda putrinya. Disendoknya buah jeruk itu, tangannya terulur seolah akan menyuapkan buah jeruk itu pada Celeste. Binar di mata Celeste semakin berkilau, mulutnya sudah terbuka siap menerima suapan dari Rigel.

Yang ternyata malah kembali menarik tangannya di detik terakhir. "Tapi Ayah juga mau, Sayang," katanya sambil mengedip jahil.

"Ayah, aah! Jeruknya buatku, ya? Ya? Ya?" Celeste kembali merajuk, tangannya sekuat tenaga menarik tangan kekar ayahnya. Usahanya berhasil. Celeste langsung melahap isi sendok ayahnya begitu mendapat kesempatan. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan penuh kemenangan pada Rigel, yang hanya tertawa tergelak.

"Sayang, tidak sopan menjulurkan lidahmu pada ayahmu. Aku heran apa yang diajarkan Miss Llewelyn padamu di Pelajaran Tata Krama kalau melihat sikapmu seperti itu," Ayano menimpali mereka, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ayah-anak yang amat kekanak-kanakan itu. "Habis…" Celeste menggantung ucapannya, dan menunjuk ayahnya dengan sebal. Rigel kembali tertawa. Dia meletakkan mangkuk pudding-nya, dan mengangkat Celeste duduk di pangkuannya. Persis seperti saat beberapa tahun lalu. Rigel selalu memangku Celeste saat makan atau saat mereka menikmati makanan kecil, dan menyuapi Celeste. Jujur, Celeste sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan ayahnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Celeste disuapi.

"Ini malam terakhirmu bersama kami. Besok kau sudah berangkat ke Hogwarts. Biarkan kita menikmati setiap detik malam ini," ujar Rigel. Tangannya menyuapkan potongan pudding dari mangkuknya. Celeste hanya bisa terdiam. Tanpa kata, dia melahap suapan ayahnya.

"Ayah,"

"Hmm?"

"Mmm…. Saat Ayah di Hogwarts dulu, Ayah masuk asrama mana? Aku baru sadar, Ayah jarang sekali bercerita tentang Hogwarts padaku. Padahal aku bukan Muggleborn, tapi saat Roxxy bercerita tentang Hogwarts waktu di Leaky Cauldron dulu, aku seperti Muggleborn saja karena tidak tahu apa-apa," ujar Celeste pelan. Rigel tak langsung menjawab. Yeah, benar. Cepat atau lambat, ini memang harus terjadi. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan semua selamanya dari Celeste, kecuali gadis itu tak akan masuk Hogwarts.

"Hmm… ada satu hal yang selama ini belum pernah kuceritakan padamu. Kurasa sekarang kau sudah cukup besar untuk tidak memandangnya secara picik, Nak," suara Rigel berubah drastis menjadi lebih serius. Celeste mau tak mau merasa tegang. Dia turun dari pangkuan ayahnya, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ayano yang paham kalau suaminya akan mengatakan semuanya, duduk diam di sebelah mereka, mendengarkan. Dia tidak merasa harus ikut campur masalah penyihir, namun dia tetap harus berada di situ, mendukung suaminya. Karena mereka adalah keluarganya.

"Selama ini, aku selalu mengajarimu kalau baik Muggleborn, Halfblood, maupun Pureblood, semua sama. Benar?" Celeste mengangguk, belum bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Tak peduli apapun keturunannya, semua sama-sama penyihir yang pantas untuk dihormati. Bahkan Muggle pun tak seharusnya dipandang sebelah mata, karena Muggle juga manusia. Yang membedakan kita dengan Muggle hanyalah kekuatan. Selebihnya, baik Muggle maupun penyihir sama-sama manusia biasa. Ayah sudah jutaan kali mengatakan hal ini padaku, sampai aku hapal. Kata-kataku tadi bukan berarti aku merendahkan Muggleborn, Yah. Ayah tahu aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Aku sendiri juga Halfblood. Ibu sendiri Muggle, tapi aku bangga punya ibu seperti Ibu," Celeste memandang Ayano saat dia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, membuat Ayano tersenyum penuh haru dan mengelus rambut putrinya dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, Sayang. Aku percaya kau anak baik, dan tahu bagaimana menghargai orang-orang," Rigel ikut mengelus kepala Celeste. "Hanya saja… saat aku seumurmu dulu, pikiranku tidak seterbuka itu. Aku memandang dunia dengan terlalu sempit," Celeste memiringkan kepalanya.

"Prinsip kalau hanya Pureblood-lah yang berhak atas dunia sihir, sementara Muggleborn seharusnya disingkirkan… Lama sekali prinsip itu menjadi prinsip hidupku. Bahkan… hingga aku bertemu ibumu, prinsip itu masih kupegang," Celeste terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar kisah masa lalu Rigel. Dan dia tak bisa percaya. Yang benar saja! Selama 11 tahun hidupnya, Celeste tak pernah sekalipun melihat sang ayah mendiskreditkan Muggle ataupun penyihir Muggleborn. Mengingat Rigel yang selama ini Celeste saksikan adalah Rigel yang baik hati, ramah dan hormat meski pada Muggle, bahkan pekerja di perusahaannya semuanya Muggle, dan amat menyayangi istrinya yang seorang Muggle, membuat Celeste tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa ayahnya yang berprinsip Pureblood adalah segalanya dan merendahkan Muggle. _Lalu bagaimana caranya Ayah bisa menikah dengan Ibu?_ Kata-kata itu hanya menari di pikirannya. Dia tak berani menyuarakannya.

"Saat itu Ayah memang berada di lingkungan yang mendukung untuk berpikiran seperti itu. Keluarga Ayah, Bangsawan Noir, adalah salah satu keluarga Pureblood tua di Perancis yang mendukung gerakan pemurnian darah. Begitu juga dengan Père. Père berprinsip kalau semua Muggle harus berada di bawah kekuasaan para penyihir. Prinsip itulah yang mendorong Père bernafsu menguasai perekonomian Perancis, memperluas kekuasaan bisnis serta terus menerus menambah asetnya. Itu pula yang membuat Ayah bersekolah di Hogwarts, bukan Beauxbatons. Agar Ayah bisa melebur dengan masyarakat dan kebudayaan Inggris, sehingga lebih mudah bagi Ayah untuk memperluas bisnis Père di Inggris," Rigel pasrah. Biarlah putrinya mengetahui seperti apa dirinya di masa lalu. Dia sudah lelah selalu menutupinya. Kata-kata Ayano semalam ikut menguatkan tekad Rigel. Ya, Celeste adalah putrinya, juga putri Ayano. Naif memang, menggantungkan harapan pada generalisasi tanpa pemikiran dasar kalau Celeste pasti bisa menerima masa lalunya karena Ayano, ibunya, juga bisa menerima Rigel. Sudahlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Rigel tak bisa menarik lagi kata-katanya. Seandainya Celeste membenci dirinya… well… dia harus siap. Ganjaran yang setimpal atas dosa-dosa yang telah diperbuatnya. Asalkan Celeste tidak membenci Ayano sebagai ibunya.

Meski Rigel masih berharap, dia tak harus membongkar mengenai masa lalunya yang _itu_. Rigel menatap putrinya lekat-lekat, berusaha membaca reaksi Celeste atas pengakuannya. Berharap diamnya Celeste berarti dia menerima masa lalunya. Naif, dia sendiri sadar. Memangnya harapan apa lagi yang dia punya? Rigel hanya bisa bergantung pada satu harapan naïf itu, bagaikan bergantung pada benang laba-laba yang tipis. Rapuh.

Apakah benar diamnya Celeste itu berarti dia menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada? Hanya Celeste sendiri yang mengetahui badai sehebat apa yang sekarang sedang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Shock, itu jelas. Meski ini mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada dia menangkap basah ayahnya melakukan tindakan merendahkan pada Muggle —yang sama sekali tidak Celeste harapkan harus dia alami. Kau bayangkan saja. Selama sebelas tahun, Rigel dan Ayano telah menjadi panutan hidupnya. Pada Rigel-lah Celeste berkaca, pada Rigel-lah Celeste berkiblat untuk semua tindak tanduknya selama ini. Diatas semua idolanya, Rigel serta Ayano menempati posisi teratas. Celeste berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk bisa menjadi putri yang pantas bagi mereka. Menjalani berbagai pelajaran privat dengan sukarela —meski dia mengakui, terkadang dia tak tahan dan memilih untuk kabur, terutama dari pelajaran Sejarah Dunia dan Tata Krama. Berusaha bertingkah laku seanggun mungkin —meski Celeste tak memungkiri terkadang dia bisa jadi sangat kekanakan. Well, dia masih anak-anak kan?— Untuk apa semua itu? Hanya agar dia bisa menjadi putri yang pantas untuk ayahnya. Ayahnya yang bagaikan dewa.

Dimana malam ini, di malam sebelum keberangkatannya ke Hogwarts yang amat bersejarah, Celeste harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Bahwa ayahnya ternyata tidaklah seagung yang dia kira. Bahwa ayahnya pernah melakukan tindakan yang Celeste anggap amat sangat merendahkan diri sendiri. Ironisnya, itu semua adalah ajaran sang ayah. _Lucu sekali. Ayah mengajariku kalau semua penyihir itu sama tak peduli apa darahnya. Dan ternyata dulu Ayah merendahkan semua penyihir kecuali Pureblood?_

Celeste tidak tahan lagi. Melupakan fakta kalau mungkin Rigel masih belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, melupakan semua tata krama pada kedua orangtuanya yang masih duduk di situ, Celeste bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa menoleh pada kedua orangtuanya lagi, dia lari ke kamarnya di lantai atas. _Ayah, tolong, jangan berharap aku bisa menerima semua ini dengan mudah dan kembali tersenyum sedetik kemudian. Ini…. Ini terlalu berat buatku._

Tahukah kau, Celeste? Sikapmu barusan, dengan manisnya telah meruntuhkan semua keyakinan serta tekad yang dibangun Rigel dengan susah payah sejak lama. Habislah sudah. Padahal Rigel belum mengatakan profesi masa lalunya: dosanya yang terberat. Semua kebahagiaan yang dengan susah payah Rigel bangun dan pertahankan hingga detik ini, pengorbanannya dulu yang membuang _segalanya_ dan rela hidup sengsara dalam pelarian, demi untuk bisa hidup bersama Ayano, yang seorang Muggle. Hanya sugesti kalau apa yang dilakukannya memang seharusnya dia lakukan dan pengorbanannya setimpal, serta mimpi kalau suatu saat dia beserta Ayano bisa hidup bahagia, mungkin dengan seorang atau dua orang anak, tanpa harus diburu dan bersembunyi-lah yang membuat Rigel bisa bertahan selama belasan tahun ini.

Semua mimpinya memang sudah terwujud. Para pemburunya menghilang bagai asap bersamaan dengan keruntuhan Pangeran Kegelapan. Keluarga Besar Noir terpaksa menerimanya kembali agar mereka tidak kehilangan muka di depan publik penentang gerakan pemurnian darah. Ibu dan kedua kakaknya menerima dengan tulus apapun pilihan hidup Rigel, tak peduli dengan pandangan dan keputusan sisa Anggota Keluarga Noir yang lain. Rigel bisa menjalani hidup damai dengan istrinya Ayano di Inggris, dimana Xavier —ayah Rigel— terpaksa mewariskan bisnis yang sudah setengah berjalan itu pada Rigel, karena kedua kakaknya tidak memungkinkan untuk pindah dan tinggal di Inggris. Dalam kedamaian itu, Ayano akhirnya berhasil melahirkan seorang putri cantik —setelah sebelumnya berkali-kali mengalami keguguran, karena ketegangan yang mereka alami— dan mereka bertiga menjalani hidup damai layaknya para bangsawan Inggris lainnya.

Semua hancur dalam sedetik, hanya karena dosa masa lalunya yang belum terbayar. _Dan tak akan pernah bisa terbayar,_ pikir Rigel getir.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut mengangkatnya dari keterpurukan. Rigel mengangkat kepalanya. Ayano. Senyumannya yang menyejukkan bagaikan obat penyembuh bagi batin Rigel yang sedang hancur karena penolakan Celeste.

"Padahal aku belum memberitahunya tentang _itu, Miel_. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksinya saat dia tahu? Dia akan membenciku seumur hidup," ujar Rigel lirih. Ayano memeluk Rigel erat.

"_Oni-sama,_ kau dan Celeste terikat oleh ikatan darah. Hubungan pertemanan, hubungan suami istri, mungkin bisa saja putus. Tapi hubungan yang terikat oleh darah adalah hubungan abadi. Ada masanya dekat, ada masanya renggang. Tapi hubungan itu tak akan pernah putus. Tak ada apapun yang bisa memutuskan hubungan yang diikat oleh darah. Percayalah padaku. _Oni-sama­_ pun masih menganggap Père sebagai Ayah meski _Oni-sama_ membencinya, kan?" sekuat tenaga Ayano berusaha mempertahankan semangat Rigel. Rigel suaminya, dimana pada dialah seluruh bakti dan kesetiaannya diberikan. Tak peduli seperti apa masa lalu Rigel, dia tetaplah suami Ayano. Dia tetap orang yang berhak menerima seluruh cinta, pengabdian dan kesetiannya. Di saat seperti inilah kewajiban Ayano sebagai seorang istri dan ibu diperlukan. Dia harus mempertahankan keutuhan dan kebahagiaan rumah tangganya. Karena bagi seorang wanita, tak ada harta yang lebih berharga daripada kebahagiaan keluarga.

"Celeste hanya perlu waktu. Bersabarlah, beri dia waktu. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dia terima sambil lalu," kata-kata Ayano membangkitkan secercah harapan di dada Rigel. Ya, benar. Harapan itu belum sepenuhnya putus. Celeste hanya perlu waktu. Rigel mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan matanya bersirobok dengan keteduhan mata Ayano yang bagaikan oase yang menawarkan keteduhan bagi para pengembara di padang pasir.

"Kuharap kata-katamu itu benar, _Miel_,_"_ hanya itu yang bisa Rigel ucapkan saat ini.

* * *

_(A/N: Setelah lama hiatus…. Akhirnya saya kembali ke sini, saudara-saudara. Maaf, FF sebelumnya keknya gak akan saya lanjutin. Feel saya udah ilang semenjak baca buku ke-7 Harry Potter, karena udah tahu endingnya seperti apa. Sejak saat itu -alah bahasanya- saya berusaha untuk bikin beberapa FF lagi, tapi semuanya berakhir dengan mereka ngejugruk di pojokan dengan naas setelah dua atau tiga halaman. Sigh. Kendala utamanya adalah karena saya gak bisa bikin OneShot, sementara untuk bikin novel-length selalu putus di tengah jalan -melirik naas novel saya yang juga terlantar- _

_Well, untuk FF kali ini maaf kalau agak sektoral -bukan agak lagi, EMANG!- Kali ini, bukan FF tentang para Canon. Seperti sudah saya sebutkan dalam Disclaimer, kali ini mereka hanya sebagai tokoh penunjang. Ini adalah FF tentang chara pertama yang saya buat sekaligus chara kesayangan saya, Celeste Noir, yang sempat didaftarkan di situs RPG Hogsid (yang sekarang site-nya udah tutup dari lama). Jangan dulu protes kenapa James Potter sudah jadi Prefek di tahun keduanya. Saya mengikuti plot yang berjalan di Hogsid, dimana James Potter adalah Prefek. Bagi yang pernah ikutan IH, pasti tahu tentang Rigel du Noir__. Ini kisah saat Rigel udah berkeluarga. Doakan saja saya bisa menyelesaikan FF yang sekarang, sodara-sodara. _

_OOC gak penting: Bentar. Gw mo nanya. Gw inget Prefek Gryffie, Huffle, sama Raven di Hogsid dulu. Tapi Prefek Slyth siapa sih? Lupaa T.T -dilempar telor busuk, padahal Prefek asramanya sendiri- )_


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Chapter 2 is up! Hueh, padahal dari kemaren chapter 2 dan 3 udah selese. Gw ga ada waktu terus buat kopas dan aplot ke FFnet, huhuhu(sebenarnya lebih karena malas). Neway, gimana para pembaca? Udah bisa menangkap inti ceritanya? Maaf deh kalo masih binun, heuheu. Ini adalah side story dari plot RPG yang sudah pernah berjalan. Karena disesuaikan dengan sikon di site RPG tersebut, jadi ya maaf saja kalau kurang sesuai sama HPverse. Tumben-tumbenan, kemajuan FF ini melesat kilat kek kereta monorail Jepang. Gw berusaha menyelesaikan FF ini sebelum gw mudik, yang mana adalah tanggal 27 September pagi yang mana adalah tinggal 4 hari lagi, sementara setengahnya aja belum selese --" Dan sampe sekarang gw masih belum ingat nama Prefek Slytherin di Hogsid siapa --"" Haha. Well, enjoy these chapters. Gw lagi baik hati nih. Gw aplot 2 chapter sekaligus. Noh, baik pan gw? Wakaka)_

* * *

_Tok… tok… tok…_

"Sayang, Ibu masuk, ya?" ketukan halus di pintu kayu ganda disusul sapaan hangat yang amat Celeste kenal. Ibunya. Celeste tak menjawab, bimbang. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak dari atas tempat tidur. Dia memang lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya, satu hal yang dia sesali. _Yang benar kau tak ingin Ibu masuk? Bukannya justru kau ingin ditemani olehnya saat ini?_ Celeste tak sanggup menyangkalnya.

Mendapati pintunya tidak dikunci, Ayano memutar kenop pintu, dan masuk. Berharap putrinya tidak keberatan dia masuk sebelum Celeste mengizinkan. Bagaimanapun dia harus masuk. Celeste tak bisa dibiarkan terlalu lama salah paham pada Rigel. Keadaan seperti ini tak boleh berlangsung lama.

"Sayang?" Ayano menyapa putrinya. Celeste seolah tidak mendengar kedatangan siapapun. Dia tetap bergeming di atas tempat tidurnya, badannya menelungkup ditutupi selimut. Namun Ayano yakin putrinya tidak tertidur. Tanpa kata, Ayano duduk di sebelah Celeste. Membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Menunggu. Menunggu hingga putrinya membuka suara dengan sukarela.

"Ibu?"

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Ibu… tahu tentang Ayah?" Celeste tak yakin hendak bertanya apa. Dia bahkan tak yakin ibunya mengerti akan apa yang ia tanyakan. Terlalu banyak hal berjejalan di kepalanya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, hingga dia tak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia tanyakan lebih dulu.

Di sisi lain, Ayano tersenyum. Bagaimanapun Celeste adalah putrinya, tak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak mengerti isi hati putrinya. Ayano mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Sayang, kau ingat cerita Ibu tentang bagaimana Ayahmu dan Ibu bertemu?" Celeste terdiam, mengorek ingatannya dalam-dalam. Dia mengangguk pelan. Ibunya sudah sering 

menceritakannya, sudah seperti dongeng sebelum tidur saja. Apakah itu semua juga kebohongan? Mengingat ceritanya terdengar amat sangat seperti dongeng Cinderella. Ibunya yang seorang wartawan mendapat tugas membuat biografi Ayahnya yang seorang bangsawan. Karena itu mereka sering bertemu. Selama beberapa bulan, Ayano mengikuti Rigel layaknya seorang manager, demi kelancaran biografinya. Pertemuan demi pertemuan, Ayano dan Rigel semakin akrab. Setelah artikel Ayano selesai pun, Rigel masih sering mengundangnya makan siang.

Undangan-undangan Rigel berlanjut dengan undangan makan malam, hingga undangan untuk menemaninya hadir ke beberapa pesta. Puncaknya, pada Pesta Tahun Baru, Rigel melamar Ayano tepat pada pukul 12 malam saat kembang api diledakkan.

"Semua itu benar, Sayang. Untuk apa Ibu berbohong padamu tentang kisah pertemuan kami?" Ayano seolah bisa melihat keraguan terpancar di mata Celeste.

"Ibu… kapan Ibu mengetahui kalau… kalau Ayah penyihir? Saat Ibu menerima lamaran Ayah, apakah Ibu sudah tahu kalau Ayah itu penyihir?" hal inilah yang amat menggelitik keingintahuan Celeste. Tadi Rigel jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau dia masih menganggap Muggle itu rendahan pada saat dia bertemu dengan Ayano. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat ayahnya itu bisa berubah?

"Saat pertama kali bertemu, Ibu memang tidak tahu kalau ayahmu itu penyihir. Tapi Ibu merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri Ayahmu. Jujur, saat itu Ayahmu hanya bersikap formal dan seperlunya pada Ibu. Sekedar menjaga agar pamornya sebagai bangsawan pengusaha dengan perusahaan yang sedang berkembang tidak jatuh di hadapan wartawan media seperti Ibu," Ayano berhenti sejenak. Bimbang. Akankah dia menceritakan _keseluruhan_ ceritanya? Ya. Benar sekali. Ayano dan Rigel memang tidak berbohong pada Celeste. Namun ada hal yang tidak mereka sampaikan pada Celeste.

"Entah sejak kapan sikap ayahmu menjadi berbeda pada Ibu. Dia jadi lebih tulus dalam bersikap. Sampai suatu hari, Ibu memergoki ayahmu sedang berbicara pada kepala seseorang di perapian. Yah, sekarang aku sudah terbiasa melihat hal itu. Tapi dulu, Ibu sangat kaget. Kalau tidak salah Ibu sampai pingsan," Ayano terkekeh geli mengingat kembali kejadian konyol itu.

"Dan Ayah mengaku pada Ibu kalau Ayah itu penyihir?" Ayano mengangguk. Meski hal yang sebenarnya tidak sesimpel itu. Biarlah. Untuk saat ini, biarkan Celeste puas hanya dengan penjelasan itu. Belum saatnya bagi Celeste mengetahui semuanya. Dia masih belum dewasa.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak meng-Obliviate Ibu saja? Aku yakin Ayah lihai dalam mantera itu," _Kami-sama_, tolong jangan biarkan putri kecilnya ini bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ibu juga tidak tahu, Sayang. Yang jelas, sejak saat itu ayahmu berubah. Kenyataan kalau ayahmu adalah seorang penyihir, membuat Ibu sering bertanya mulai dari hal-hal kecil, konyol, sampai hal-hal besar mengenai masalah dunia sihir. Dan tahukah kau?" Ayano memancing putrinya. "Suatu kali Ibu bertanya, bagaimana sikap para penyihir terhadap orang-orang non penyihir, atau Muggle, menurut penyebutan kalian. Ayahmu menjawab," Ayano berhenti sejenak. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Mungkin ada beberapa penyihir yang memandang rendah Muggle hanya karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang diketahui penyihir. Tapi secara keseluruhan, penyihir berusaha untuk hidup berdampingan dengan damai bersama Muggle," lanjut Ayano.

"Dari situlah, Ibu sadar kalau ayahmu sudah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda sejak pertama kali kami bertemu," kata-kata Ayano jelas masih terasa janggal bagi Celeste. Bagaimana caranya ayahnya berubah?

"Lalu saat Ayah melamar Ibu, Ibu menerimanya begitu saja?" Ayano mengangguk.

"Ayahmu sudah menceritakan tentang pandangan keluarga besarnya pada Ibu. Padahal ayahmu sadar kalau dengan menikahi Ibu, itu berarti dia harus siap kehilangan segalanya. Harta, titel bangsawan, jaminan hidup layak dengan tempat tinggal yang nyaman, semuanya. Tapi ayahmu masih tetap melamar Ibu. Dari situlah Ibu yakin kalau Ayahmu benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Ibu percaya kalau dia tidak main-main. Maka dari itu, Ibu menerima lamaran ayahmu. Dan Ibu siap dengan segala resikonya," tutur Ayano lembut. Sepanjang cerita Ayano, Celeste hanya bisa terpaku mendengarnya. Nalarnya sama sekali tak bisa menerima. Dia tetap merasakan ada suatu keganjilan di sana. _Masa semudah itu Ibu percaya pada Ayah? Apalagi mereka belum lama berkenalan. Apa sebegitu besar cinta Ayah dulu pada Ibu sampai Ayah memutuskan untuk melamar Ibu dan dibuang oleh keluarganya?_

"Ibu percaya begitu saja pada Ayah? Ibu tidak takut Ayah hanya mempermainkan Ibu?" Ayano bisa merasakan kalau putrinya belum puas. _Maaf Nak, Ibu tak bisa mengatakan semuanya sekarang. Itu bukan hak Ibu. Biarlah ayahmu yang menyampaikannya._ Ayano mengangguk.

"Hingga saat ini, apakah kau pernah melihat ayahmu kembali pada tabiatnya yang dulu seperti dia ceritakan?" Celeste menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang harus dibuang ayahmu untuk melamar Ibu bukanlah sesuatu yang kecil. Ketetapan hati ayahmu untuk melakukannya sudah membuat Ibu yakin akan keteguhan hatinya, yakin kalau ayahmu benar-benar serius untuk berubah. Ditambah lagi, setelah sekian lama hidup bersamanya, Ibu belum pernah melihat ayahmu kembali pada tabiat lamanya sekalipun. Dia benar-benar berusaha keras, kau tahu? Dan Ibu patut menghargainya," Celeste terpekur. Sebegitu besarkah kekuatan cinta, hingga membuat seseorang rela membuang semua yang dimilikinya? Dia tidak tahu. Dia masih kecil. Pikirannya belum sampai untuk memahami kompleksitas pemikiran para orang dewasa. Akankah dia memaafkan ayahnya? Dia pun tak tahu.

"Manusia tidak hitam, tidak juga putih, melainkan abu-abu. Ada kalanya abu-abu itu menggelap, ada kalanya bertambah terang. Manusia adalah apa yang dibentuk oleh lingkungannya. Ayahmu tumbuh di lingkungan yang memuja kemurnian darah, tak heran kalau dia pun berpikiran sama. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mata ayahmu mulai terbuka. Yang 

terpenting dari seorang manusia bukanlah masa lalunya, melainkan masa kini. Tidak membawa masa lalumu ke masa kini seburuk apapun itu, itulah yang terpenting. Dan ayahmu sudah melakukannya," kata-kata Ayano mengalir bagaikan embun penyejuk di telinga Celeste. Ibu…. Kenapa ibunya adalah orang yang sangat pengertian juga penuh kasih sayang seperti ini? Celeste telah dibutakan sesaat, oleh rasa shock karena mengetahui masa lalu ayahnya. Ya. Semua perkataan ibunya benar. Seburuk apapun ayahnya di masa lalu, yang terpenting adalah sosok ayahnya yang sekarang. Yang sudah dilihatnya selama sebelas tahun hidupnya.

"Ibu," Celeste membuka suara.

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Ayah…. Pasti kecewa padaku saat aku lari tadi," Celeste memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia tak punya muka untuk menghadapi ayahnya kali ini. Tindakannya tadi benar-benar tindakan seorang pengecut, lari begitu saja.

"Kecewa, iya. Tapi ayahmu juga mengerti kalau kau perlu waktu. Nah, sekarang, apa kau membenci ayahmu atas semua yang sudah ayahmu ceritakan?" Celeste tak langsung menjawab. Bencikah dia pada ayahnya? Dia marah, ya. Marah karena baru mengetahui hal ini setelah sebelas tahun hidup bersama ayahnya. Tapi…. Benci?

Tidak. Celeste tak sanggup membenci ayahnya. Celeste terlanjur menyayangi ayahnya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus," Ayano tersenyum cerah. "Anak baik. Ibu tahu kau pasti bisa menerima semuanya. Nah, sekarang tunggu apa lagi? Jangan biarkan ayahmu tidur dengan pikiran kalau dia sudah dibenci putri kecilnya," sambil berkata begitu, Ayano menarik Celeste hingga dia bangun. Perlahan, senyuman Celeste merekah. Dia melompat dari tempat tidurnya, dan berlari keluar. Hanya satu tempat yang ditujunya. Pelukan sang Ayah.

* * *

**2 September 2015, Ruang Makan Château du Noir, 08.25 waktu setempat.**

_Ayah dan Ibu tersayang,_

_Selamat pagi! Bagaimana tidur Ayah dan Ibu semalam? Yah, kuharap surat ini sudah tiba di rumah pagi hari saat Ayah dan Ibu sarapan, jadi salamku tadi tidak salah waktu. Aku langsung tulis surat begitu Pesta Awal Tahun selesai. Ini pertama kalinya Hector bertugas mengantarkan surat, kuharap dia tidak salah alamat. Banyaaak… sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan. Jadi jangan heran kalau suratku ini panjang, ya? _

_Pertama, hal paling penting yang akan aku sampaikan. Tebak aku masuk asrama mana? Aku masuk Slytherin! Sama dengan asrama Ayah dulu! Hm, Ayah tak perlu khawatir padaku karena aku masuk Slytherin. Ayah sudah mendidikku selama sebelas tahun, hanya karena aku berada di Slytherin tak akan mengubah pandanganku mengenai Pureblood, Halfblood, Muggleborn serta Muggle. Aku janji tak akan berubah. _

_Ini baru firasatku saja, tapi semoga saja benar. Slytherin yang sekarang sudah banyak berubah, Yah. Kepala Asrama dan Prefeknya tidak berpidato tentang betapa Slytherin menjunjung kemurnian darah dan sebagainya seperti yang Ayah ceritakan semalam. Tapi Prefeknya tetap menyebalkan. Dia judes sekali. Masa saat Pesta Awal Tahun Ajaran dia berpidato panjang lebar tentang kita tidak boleh melanggar peraturan dan semacamnya? Kepala Sekolahnya saja tidak berpidato tentang peraturan sekolah di malam kedatangan kami. Uuh… Rasanya seperti diawasi terus-menerus oleh Miss Llewelyn. (Aduh, kuharap Ibu tidak melaporkanku pada Miss Llewelyn kalau aku membencinya seperti ini, hehehe)_

_Benar-benar berlawanan dengan Prefek Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Ayah tahu siapa mereka? Ayah pasti juga kaget kalau kuberitahu. Soalnya aku juga kaget setengah mati menyadari siapa Prefek Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Ayah ingat dua anak sinting yang kuceritakan mereka menyanyi-nyanyi di atas meja Bar di Leaky Cauldron, kan? Nah, mereka itu Prefek Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw! Roxxy bilang, Prefek Gryffindor itu memang benar anak sulung Harry Potter. Namanya James Potter. Dia cakep sih… tapi tetap saja…. Brutal dan super jahil. Rasanya dia lebih cocok untuk yang mendapat detensi daripada pemberi detensi._

_Kalau Prefek Ravenclaw, namanya Aidan Kriemhild. Ayah pasti heran kenapa aku bisa tahu. Roxxy yang kasih tahu. Sepertinya Roxxy naksir sama Prefek itu, habis dia memintaku menemaninya mengunjungi Meja Ravenclaw saat sedang makan malam. Yah, dia sih mengajakku ngobrol dengan Estelle yang diseleksi masuk Ravenclaw. Tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari Aidan selama kami di Meja Ravenclaw. Lucu deh._

_Ayah masih ingat tentang Roxxy yang dulu kubilang dia amat baik menjelaskan semua tentang Hogwarts pada anak-anak yang lain? Dia satu asrama denganku! Bahkan dia juga satu kamar denganku! Aku senang sekali, setidaknya aku sudah dapat satu teman sekamar yang baik. Aku agak khawatir mereka memandangku aneh, habis aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya mencari teman. Untungnya Roxxy tidak menganggapku anak aneh yang tak bisa bergaul. Dia bahkan ngajak aku ngobrol sama Estelle, anak Muggleborn hiperaktif yang waktu itu kutemui di Leaky Cauldron._

_Selain Roxxy, aku kenalan sama anak laki-laki di asramaku, namanya… er… Tyshawn? Yeah, kurasa begitu mengejanya. Dia kebetulan duduk di depanku dan Roxxy saat makan malam, dan Roxxy menyapanya. Terus, teman sekamarku yang lain namanya lucu. Namanya Thursday BonClay. Aku baru dengar ada orang yang menamai anaknya dengan nama hari. Tapi menertawakan nama orang lain kan tidak sopan, ya Yah? Aku berusaha keras biar nggak tertawa kalau mau manggil dia. Tapi sepertinya dia agak susah berteman. Sampai sekarang _

_aku belum berhasil ngobrol sama dia. Mungkin dia masih lelah, ya? Besok aku coba lagi untuk ngajak dia ngobrol. Doakan aku berhasil ya._

_Aduh, mataku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku benar-benar perlu tidur sekarang. Roxxy dan Thursday saja sudah tidur dari tadi. Suratku sampai disini dulu ya, Ayah, Ibu. Salam buat Paul, Rudolph, Bill, Rebecca, dan yang lainnya, ya! Baru malam pertama aku sudah merindukan Ayah, Ibu, dan semuanya. Aduh, tidak boleh! Aku harus kuat kan? Aku tidak boleh cengeng, kan? Baiklah, aku akan berusaha! Aku janji tak akan menangis meski aku sangat merindukan Ayah, Ibu, dan semuanya. Bye, Ayah, Ibu. Besok aku janji tulis surat lagi. _

_PS: Menyebalkan sekali sih, aku tak bisa pakai handphone-ku di sini, jadi aku tak bisa menelepon Ayah dan Ibu sesering yang aku mau. Tulis surat kan pegal… _

_Love, kiss, and hug_

_Celeste Noir_

Rigel mengangkat kepalanya dari lembaran perkamen yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. Surat pertama dari putri mereka Celeste di tempat tinggal barunya. Sorot mata Rigel mengandung kecemasan yang jelas terbaca. Ayano yang ikut membaca di sampingnya meremas tangan Rigel dengan penuh arti.

"_Miel_, dia berteman akrab dengan anak Ignatius," bisik Rigel lirih. Lembaran perkamen itu terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya. Dari semua hal yang bisa terjadi, inilah yang paling tidak diinginkan Rigel terjadi. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya, rasa cemas, khawatir, frustasi dan perasaan bersalah berputar-putar. Berbagai kenapa dan kenapa, banyak kalau saja dan seandainya bergelung menyelimuti otaknya. Kalau saja… ya! Kalau saja Celeste lahir lebih awal, dia tak perlu bertemu dengan anak Ignatius itu. Kalau saja Celeste tak diseleksi ke Slytherin. Kalau saja dia berbelanja di hari yang lain, tentu tak perlu bertemu dengan _mereka._

Tidak. Lebih dari segalanya, dialah yang salah. Dialah pangkal dari semua ini. Kalau saja dosa masa lalu itu tidak dia lakukan, dia tak harus sampai mempermasalahkan Celeste berteman dengan siapa atau Celeste masuk asrama mana. Ini semua salahnya. Salahnya, hingga putri kecilnya yang harus menanggung semua.

"_Oni-sama_, tenanglah! Celeste sendiri bilang kalau Roxxy anak yang baik. Siapa tahu Ignatius sekarang sudah berubah sepertimu, dan mendidik putrinya menjadi lebih baik? Semua orang bisa berubah, _Oni-sama_. Termasuk dirimu. Kau sudah banyak sekali berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau bahkan berhasil mendidik Celeste menjadi anak baik yang hormat pada semua orang. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau masih kau yang dulu, _Oni-sama_!" tanpa bosan, Ayano meyakinkan Rigel. Rigel menatapnya nanar. Surat dari Celeste yang tergeletak di lantai kembai dipungutnya. DIbacanya berulang kali, seolah ingin memberikan sugesti kalau semua baik-baik saja.

"Satu hal yang tak bisa dipungkiri, _Miel_. Ada satu hal yang tak bisa berubah dari diriku. Dan entah bagaimana hal itu menurun pada Celeste, sehingga Topi Seleksi menempatkannya di Slytherin. Merlin, andai aku tahu apa itu," kenyataan kalau Celeste juga diseleksi ke asrama Slytherin mengguncang Rigel diatas segalanya. Lebih daripada kenyataan kalau dia berteman dengan Blizzard kecil. Lebih daripada kenyataan mengejutkan kalau nasib mempertemukan kembali keempat serangkai itu: Noir, Almendarez, Blizzard, dan BonClay. Dia tak bisa lari dari suratan nasib. Kemana pun dia berlari, nasib untuk mereka sudah digariskan. Ya.

"Kurasa… kemanapun kita pergi, hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Maafkan aku _Miel_, aku sudah menyeretmu terlalu jauh dalam penderitaan," Ayano menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"_Oni-sama_, kita sudah mengucap sumpah akan tetap bersama, baik dalam susah maupun senang, sehat ataupun sakit. Sumpah pernikahan bukanlah sekedar formalitas. Saat aku mengucap sumpah itu aku sudah menetapkan hati, itulah kali pertama dan terakhir bagiku mengucap sumpah pernikahan. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu," Rigel meremas kedua telapak tangan Ayano dengan lembut. Ah, kenapa dulu dia tak pernah menyadari betapa menyenangkannya menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama satu orang yang setia selalu berada di sampingmu? Rigel merasa dirinya sangat bodoh, karena dulu tak pernah terpikir olehnya mengikat sumpah hanya bersama satu orang wanita saja.

"Aku bersyukur dipertemukan denganmu, Ayano. Dan aku bersyukur mengetahui kau selalu ada untukku."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Tumben gw males bikin Author Note T.T -sudah diwakili di chapter sebelumnya- Yaah… pokonya selamat menikmati Chapter 3 ini. Dan jangan lupa komen, review, kritik, saran, apapun lah. Semua pokoknya. Gw amat sangat menyukai membaca komen-komen orang yang membaca karya gw. Rasanya karya-karya gw beneran dibaca. Hohoho…. )_

_-balik lagi, lupa kasih Disclaimer-_

Disclaimer:

- JK Rowling untuk setting cerita serta chara canon yang saya sebutkan.

- Hogsid RPG Site (alm.) dan para membernya untuk copyright chara-chara yang disebutkan di chapter ini: Profesor Relien Sabran, Profesor Serenity Seymore, Aidan Kriemhild, Marvin Walter, Zachary Tyshawn.

- Para PM dari chara-chara di bawah ini: The Almendarezes, The Blizzards, The Bonclays, The Noirs, Aretha Luthien, serta para pelayan di Château du Noir.

* * *

**26 Desember 2015, pagi hari.**

Another cold day in the middle of winter.

Hampir tiga bulan berlalu sejak Rigel dan Ayano melepas keberangkatan Celeste ke Hogwarts. Château du Noir secara misterius berubah menjadi tempat yang sunyi. Mengherankan, mengingat yang pergi hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Tapi anak kecil inilah jiwa dari kastil du Noir ini. Dimana selama hampir dua belas tahun yang mengisi kekosongan kastil ini hanyalah tawa, teriakan, serta celotehan riang seorang Celeste Noir.

Begitu pula dengan Natal tahun ini. Hogwarts mengadakan acara Winter Ball dimana anak kelas satu sudah diizinkan untuk ikut. Otomatis Celeste memutuskan untuk tinggal di Hogwarts selama liburan musim dingin, membuat penghuni Château du Noir harus merayakan Natal tanpa kehadiran gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya. Kenyataan kalau Rigel dan Ayano harus merayakan Natal tanpa kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka yang setiap tahun meramaikan suasana Natal, membuat mereka pada mulanya enggan melangsungkan Pesta Natal yang biasa, dimana Rigel selalu mengundang para kolega serta kenalannya dalam suatu pesta besar. Tapi hidup harus tetap berjalan, bukan? Maka Rigel masih tetap menyelenggarakan pesta besar di kastilnya, meski mereka harus meladeni puluhan pertanyaan yang seragam mengenai absennya putri mereka.

"Toh Celeste juga bersenang-senang di Hogwarts. Untuk apa kita hanya murung dan meratapi ketidakhadirannya di pesta kali ini? Life goes on," begitu komentar Rigel. Lebih untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dan memang, anggapan kalau Celeste bersenang-senang di Winter Ball bukanlah dugaan kasar semata. Aura kegembiraan terbaca dengan jelas di surat-surat Celeste yang rajin datang hampir setiap hari. Dimulai dengan surat bernada panik Celeste yang memberi kabar kalau 

Profesor Sabran, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts akan mengadakan Winter Ball Natal ini, yang berarti ini adalah pesta dansa pertama Celeste yang tidak diselenggarakan orangtuanya. Selama ini Celeste belum diizinkan untuk menghadiri pesta dansa manapun kecuali pesta-pesta yang diselenggarakan Rigel di Château du Noir. Yang berarti, Celeste memerlukan gaun. Surat itu dibalas dengan surat bernada tenang dari Ayano, kalau dia sudah menyelipkan gaun di koper Celeste. Jaga-jaga kalau-kalau Celeste memerlukannya. Surat itu kemudian dibalas lagi oleh Celeste yang protes kalau gaunnya yang berwarna gading dengan brokat dan renda terlihat seperti gaun pengantin. Karena sulit untuk merombak gaunnya lagi, Celeste terpaksa menerima gaun yang disiapkan ibunya.

Surat-surat Celeste yang berikutnya tak pernah lepas dari topik Winter Ball. Tentang bagaimana secara ajaib James Potter dan Aidan Kriemhild menjadi dua anak laki-laki yang paling diidolakan se-Hogwarts. Tentang bagaimana James Potter lebih memilih pergi bersama Profesor Seymore, sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang masih muda dan cantik daripada mengajak salah satu anak perempuan yang selalu mengikik setiap kali dia lewat, meski usahanya mengajak Profesor Seymore ditolak mentah-mentah. Tentang Estelle yang lebih tertarik bermain basket daripada membicarakan tentang pesta dansa atau pasangan. Tentang usaha Roxxy yang tak kenal lelah membuntuti kemana Aidan pergi, dan tak lupa selalu menyeret Celeste ikut bersamanya. Yah, jangan salahkan kalau Celeste jadi ikut menyukai Prefek Ravenclaw itu kalau begitu.

Di sela-sela topik Winter Ball yang seolah tak bosan-bosannya dia tulis, Celeste juga bercerita tentang teman-teman barunya. Suratnya bernada gembira saat Celeste bercerita dia akhirnya berhasil berteman dengan Thursday, juga karena perantara Roxxy yang sudah mengenal Thursday lebih dulu. Thursday memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk bisa bersikap biasa terhadap Estelle, karena gadis itu membenci Muggle.

"_Sebenarnya aku kasihan sama Thursday. Dia bilang, ibunya yang Muggle meninggalkan dia dan ayahnya saat mereka kecil hanya karena mereka penyihir. Terus, anak-anak Muggle tetangga Thursday semua memusuhi dia. Aku tak heran kenapa dia jadi membenci Muggle. Dan itu… membuatku bersyukur punya ibu seperti Ibu. Aku jadi makin sayang sama Ibu…"_

Sampai pada bagian ini Ayano mati-matian menahan Rigel untuk tidak datang ke Hogwarts dan langsung menjemput putrinya pulang. Nampaknya yang sekarang harus Rigel waspadai bukanlah Blizzard si putri Ignatius, melainkan BonClay.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Celeste berteman dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Celeste masih punya kita untuk membimbingnya. Lagipula, bukankah itu bagus kalau Celeste bisa berteman dengan Thursday? Siapa tahu Celeste bisa membawa Thursday ke arah yang baik. Setidaknya sekarang gadis itu sudah bisa menerima keberadaan Muggleborn," begitu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Ayano mendapati suaminya bereaksi terlalu berlebihan mendapati ada seorang pembenci Muggle yang berteman dengan putrinya. Sebut dia paranoid. Rigel tak keberatan. Dia hanya takut putrinya akan terkontaminasi doktrin pemurnian darah lagi. Sudah cukup dirinya saja yang berbuat kesalahan itu. Dia tak membutuhkan putrinya juga ikut terjerumus.

Surat-surat Celeste yang awalnya masih bersemangat menceritakan tentang Winter Ball, lama-kelamaan penuh dengan perasaan cemas dan gelisah. Penyebab utamanya hanya karena masalah pasangan, memang. Tapi wajar saja Celeste gelisah. Ini pesta dansa pertamanya. Wajar kalau dia menginginkan segalanya sempurna, termasuk mendapatkan pasangan yang sepadan.

Rigel dan Ayano mendapatkan perkamen lembab penuh bercak air mata saat Celeste bercerita kalau Aidan meminta Estelle menjadi pasangannya, yang berarti kemungkinan Aidan meminta Celeste menjadi pasangannya sudah hilang meski pada akhirnya Estelle menolak. Estelle kemudian diketahui pergi bersama teman seasramanya. Andai yang bercerita bukanlah putrinya, Rigel dapat dipastikan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tak menyangka anak usia sebelas tahun sudah mulai dipusingkan oleh masalah cinta. Tidak, bukan mereka yang tidak normal. Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts-lah yang sudah tidak normal karena menyelenggarakan pesta dansa untuk anak kelas satu, dan membuat anak-anak usia sebelas dan dua belas itu terkena syndrome romantika usia dini.

Surat Celeste selanjutnya bernada cemburu, karena menceritakan kalau James Potter sudah meminta Thursday menjadi pasangannya. Terlihat jelas kalau Celeste diam-diam juga berharap bisa pergi dengan James Potter (Rigel sekuat tenaga menahan diri tidak menulis kalimat ini saat dia membalas surat Celeste. Alih-alih menulis kalimat itu, Rigel bertanya apakah James sudah berubah pikirannya dan tidak mengejar Profesor Seymore lagi. Ya ampun. Mendapatkan surat berisi skandal cinta setiap hari bisa merubahmu menjadi maniak gosip). Celeste juga bercerita kalau Roxxy sudah mendapat pasangan, seorang anak Gryffindor teman sekelas mereka bernama Marvin Walter. Lucunya, Celeste yang ikut 'menjodohkan' Roxxy dengan Marvin malahan belum mendapat pasangan. Celeste terus-menerus mengirimkan surat yang semakin bernada cemas dari hari ke hari, sampai Ayano menulis kalau Celeste masih bisa datang dan tampil secantik mungkin meski tak ada pasangan. Siapa tahu keberuntungan berkata lain.

Nada cemas dan histeria belum-dapat-pasangan yang mewarnai surat-surat Celeste akhirnya tergantikan juga saat tiga hari sebelum pesta. Kali ini, Rigel dan Ayano sarapan dengan ditemani surat penuh kegembiraan dari Celeste yang bercerita kalau dia sudah memiliki pasangan. Dia akan pergi ke Winter Ball bersama Zachary Tyshawn, teman satu asramanya. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya Celeste bisa pergi dengan Zachary, karena kau pasti tak akan percaya. Masih ingin tahu? Oh, oke. Bersiap-siap saja mengerutkan dahi dan protes tidak percaya, tapi semua itu benar.

Dari apa yang diceritakan Celeste dalam suratnya, mereka kebetulan bertemu di Kandang Burung Hantu pada pagi hari Minggu yang cerah. Zachary terlihat hendak mengirimkan kembali jubah pestanya ke rumah. Dia tak akan mengikuti Winter Ball karena pasangannya mendadak tak bisa hadir. Di sini Celeste menambahkan keterangan kalau pasangannya adalah teman sejak kecil Zachary. Mendadak saja, tanpa ada firasat atau pertanda apapun, Zachary meminta Celeste menjadi pasangannya begitu dia tahu Celeste belum memiliki pasangan. Dan semuanya 

berjalan persis seperti dalam dongeng. Seolah usaha Celeste mencari pasangan selama ini terlihat tak berarti, karena saat itu dia begitu mudahnya mendapatkan pasangan.

Melengkapi itu semua, Zachary meminta Celeste mengajarinya berdansa. Saat itu juga. _Di Kandang Burung Hantu,_ kalau kau sudah lupa mereka sedang ada di mana. Rigel mengernyitkan keningnya mengetahui dansa pertama putrinya dengan pria lain selain anggota keluarga adalah di Kandang Burung Hantu. _"Tak adakah tempat lain yang lebih baik?"_ begitu tulisnya dalam surat balasan untuk Celeste, yang langsung dicoret oleh Ayano dan diganti dengan kata-kata, _"Romantis sekali, Sayang! See, tak ada ruginya juga kan kau bisa berdansa? Bagaimana, apakah kau tiba-tiba mendengar musik diputar di telingamu saat kalian berdansa? Apa dadamu berdetak kencang saat dia menyentuh tanganmu? Apa kau merasa terbius saat menghirup aroma tubuhnya?"_ yang Rigel jamin pasti membuat Celeste langsung tersipu malu begitu membaca suratnya, dan membakarnya agar tak ada siapapun yang membaca. Terkadang istrinya bisa jadi sangat berlebihan.

"_Aku belum memberitahu teman-temanku kalau aku sudah dapat pasangan. Aku ingin itu jadi kejutan untuk mereka. Duh, aku benar-benar tegang, Bu. Entah dari mana, teman-temanku tahu kalau peralatan make-up ku lah yang paling lengkap diantara mereka. Jadinya mereka memintaku untuk mendandani mereka. Padahal kan itu peralatan make up yang Ibu jejalkan dalam koperku. Aku bahkan tak tahu kotak make up itu ada di sana sampai aku membongkar koperku. Mendandani semua teman-temanku, bayangkan, Bu! Estelle, Thursday, Roxxy, Aretha, dan yang lainnya? Kalau aku terlambat bagaimana? Aku takut Zach akan marah. Sudah gitu, aku dan Zach tak punya waktu lagi untuk mencocokkan gaunku dengan jubah pestanya. Semoga dia tak berpikiran apa-apa melihat gaunku yang lebih mirip gaun pengantin itu,"_ begitulah sepenggal isi dari surat Celeste kali ini. Dengan sabar, Ayano membalas surat dengan kata-kata menenangkan, kalau Celeste pasti bisa mendandani semua teman-temannya dan datang tepat waktu.

Dan pagi ini, satu hari setelah Winter Ball dilaksanakan. Meski sadar kalau kecil kemungkinannya Celeste langsung menulis surat pada mereka setelah pestanya selesai untuk menceritakan semuanya —siapa tahu Celeste terlalu lelah setelah berpesta— Rigel masih berharap akan ada surat dari Celeste hari ini. Dia benar-benar penasaran, ingin tahu apakah pesta dansa pertama putrinya sukses. Benarkah karena itu? Entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang membuat baik Rigel maupun Ayano merasa sangat cemas pagi ini. Waktu bergulir, Rigel hampir menyelesaikan sarapannya. Tapi tak terlihat sosok Hector ataupun burung hantu sekolah yang biasanya mengantarkan surat Celeste datang.

"Ah, aku jadi teringat sesuatu, _Miel_," Rigel membuka percakapan, memutuskan kalau surat Celeste tak akan datang hari itu. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu di Diagon Alley benar-benar mengusik pikirannya.

"Ya, _Oni-sama?_"

"Ingat beberapa hari yang lalu aku ke Diagon Alley? Tak sengaja…. Aku melihat Ignatius. Dia masuk ke Knockturn Alley," papar Rigel. Mau tak mau, kekhawatirannya pada Celeste melayang melihat Ignatius Blizzard melakukan sesuatu yang amat mencurigakan. Seorang mantan Death Eater bertandang ke Knockturn Alley? Pastilah bukan untuk sesuatu yang baik.

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya, jadi kubuntuti dia," kata-kata Rigel terputus melihat pandangan memperingatkan dari Ayano. "Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku terlalu menaruh curiga padanya. Namanya memang sudah dinyatakan bersih oleh Wizengamot, sama sepertiku juga. Tapi apakah dia tulus atau tidak saat memohon pengampunan itu, siapa yang tahu? Aku kenal Ignatius, _Miel._ Dia tipe orang yang bersenang-senang dengan menyiksa orang lain," kekhawatiran mengambang kental dalam suaranya.

"Yah, aku tak berhasil membuntutinya lebih jauh. Dia menghilang saat berbelok dan aku khawatir akan ada yang mengenaliku di sana. Jadi aku berhenti dan kembali. Tapi aku berani bertaruh aku melihat sosok Ted Lupin sekilas. Kuharap aku hanya salah lihat, _Miel_. Aku tak habis pikir untuk apa seorang Ted Lupin berada di Knockturn Alley," tutur Rigel. Ayano meremas tangan Rigel lembut. Kalau dia boleh jujur, sejak semalam dia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Perasaannya galau. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi pada putrinya. Naluri seorang Ibu, kau tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja, karena selama ini naluri keibuannya tak pernah salah. Ayano pun bisa melihat kalau Rigel gelisah karena sesuatu sejak semalam. Membuat Ayano urung menyuarakan firasat buruknya. Kekhawatiran Rigel tak perlu ditambah hanya karena firasat buruk.

"Semoga saja itu hanya kecurigaanku yang berbicara, _Miel._ Semoga Ignatius tidak benar-benar merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga _mereka_ tidak muncul ke permukaan lagi," kata-kata Rigel meluncur pelan, seolah tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Sekelebat bayangan yang melesat melalui jendela Ruang Makan yang terbuka mengejutkan mereka berdua. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tiga ekor burung hantu melayang masuk. Satu mereka kenali sebagai Hector, burung hantu berbulu hitam legam milik Celeste. Yang satu adalah burung hantu bertanduk berbulu cokelat gagah, di kakinya terdapat surat bercap Hogwarts yang amat mudah dikenali. Satu lagi, burung hantu berbulu keabuan dengan Daily Prophet tergulung rapi di kakinya. Terkejut mendapati ketiga burung hantu itu masuk bersamaan —sesuatu yang amat sangat jarang terjadi. Relasi Rigel kebanyakan adalah Muggle, sehingga mereka lebih sering menggunakan email. Pos Muggle konvensional hanya mereka gunakan untuk mengirim kartu ucapan atau paket— Rigel serta Ayano hanya bisa tertegun sesaat, sebelum ketiga burung hantu itu ber-uhu-uhu ramai meminta benda-benda di kaki mereka dilepaskan. Rigel bergerak, melepaskan gulungan Daily Prophet dari burung hantu terdekat.

Tulisan headline besar-besar langsung terlihat begitu gulungannya terbuka, diikuti foto Aula Besar Hogwarts yang kacau balau tercetak besar. Jantung Rigel seolah diremas tangan tak terlihat. Tanpa memedulikan kedua burung hantu lainnya, Rigel menyambar Daily Prophet dan membacanya.

**Penyerangan di Tengah Winter Ball! Pelahap Maut Kembali Merajalela?**

"Menerobos masuk ke Aula Besar di tengah pesta… melancarkan mantera-mantera serangan serta Kutukan Tak Termaafkan… Sekelompok orang bertopeng… Murid-murid menjadi korban… Demi Merlin…" Rigel terpuruk lemas di kursinya. Jelaslah sekarang kenapa semalaman dia gelisah dan tak bisa tidur. Ayano tak sabar menunggu giliran membaca, kecemasannya meningkat karena Rigel hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang malah membuatnya semakin cemas, bukannya membacakan seluruh isi artikel itu, membuatnya merebut Daily Prophet itu dari tangan Rigel.

Isi artikel itu jelas, meski ditambahi berbagai macam bumbu khas Daily Prophet. Sekelompok orang asing tak dikenal menerobos masuk ke Hogwarts di saat semua isi Hogwarts sedang berkumpul di Aula Besar dalam acara Winter Ball. Orang-orang itu langsung menyerang para siswa tanpa pandang bulu. Para guru serta staff Hogwarts kewalahan menghadapi penyerangan, ditambah… Bola mata Ayano melebar.

"_Oni-sama!_ Lihat ini!" Ayano yakin suaminya pasti melewatkan bagian ini. Seluruh ketenangan Ayano menguap saat itu juga. Dengan panik disodorkannya Daily Prophet itu pada suaminya, menunjuk pada kalimat yang dia maksud.

"Saksi mata mengatakan seorang murid kelas satu Slytherin ikut menyerang teman-temannya alih-alih menyelamatkan diri…" suara Rigel semakin lama semakin pelan. "Blizzard!" Rigel tiba-tiba berteriak penuh amarah, mengejutkan Ayano. "Dia pasti campur tangan dalam penyerangan ini! Kalau tidak untuk apa dia datang secara sembunyi-sembunyi ke Knockturn Alley tempo hari?! Blizzard sialan! Murid kelas satu Slytherin… Ini pasti anak Blizzard itu!" amarah Rigel benar-benar meledak. Tiba-tiba dia mengerti kenapa dia melihat keberadaan Ignatius di Knockturn Alley. _Ignatius bodoh! Apa maksud mereka melakukan semua ini? Ingin mengecap kembali kejayaan saat Pangeran kegelapan berkuasa dulu?! Bajingan! Pecundang!_

"Bill!" Rigel berteriak memanggil Buttler mereka. "Panggil Rudolph, suruh dia siapkan mobil sekarang juga!" Bill berlari-lari, tahu ada nada mendesak dalam suara tuannya, dan menunduk tergesa-gesa sebelum kembali berlari keluar mencari supir keluarga mereka. Rigel bergegas naik ke kamarnya, mengambil mantel musim dinginnya. Akalnya masih berjalan meski amarah menguasainya. Dia bisa beku kalau bepergian tanpa mantel di tengah hujan salju begini.

"_Oni-sama!_ Tunggu dulu! Mau kemana?" Ayano berteriak cemas. Kimononya menghalangi dia untuk mengejar suaminya dengan kecepatan yang sama.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Menghajar Ignatius brengsek itu!" Rigel berteriak dari arah kamarnya.

"_Oni-sama_, tenangkan dulu pikiranmu! Jangan bertindak gegabah!" Ayano menjerit, suaranya hampir pecah karena menahan tangis. _Kami-sama, mengapa semuanya jadi kacau begini?_

_Celeste!_

Teringat kalau surat dari Hogwarts dan putrinya belum disentuh sama sekali, Ayano berlari memburu kedua burung hantu yang masih setia menonton itu. Dilupakannya semua tata krama sebagai wanita bangsawan terhormat. Dengan sekali sentak, ditariknya surat Celeste dari kaki Hector.

_Ayah, Ibu, aku mau pulang…. Kumohon, jemput aku sore ini di King's Cross, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…_

Yang malah membuat suasana hati Ayano memburuk. Perkamen lembap penuh bulatan-bulatan air mata di sana-sini, tulisan yang ditulis dengan tangan bergetar. Lebih dari segalanya, surat Celeste hanya berisi satu baris itu saja. Tanpa salam pembuka, tanpa ucapan salam penutup. Jantung Ayano mencelos. Dengan tangan bergetar, ditariknya surat dari Hogwarts.

_Yang terhormat Mr. dan Mrs. Noir,_

_Anda berdua pasti telah mendengar berita tentang penyerangan ke Hogwarts saat surat ini berada di tangan Anda. Kami selaku pihak sekolah memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Kejadian kali ini sepenuhnya karena kelalaian kami atas penjagaan sekolah. Dengan surat ini pula, kami ingin memberitahukan kalau kami memulangkan semua murid ke rumah masing-masing pada tanggal 26 Desember. Anda bisa menjemput putri Anda di Stasiun King's Cross pada pukul 17.00. _

_Perlu kami beritahukan, putri Anda sayangnya termasuk salah satu korban yang diserang. Kami sudah memberikan perawatan pada semua korban semaksimal mungkin, dan kami bisa menjamin putri Anda sudah kembali sehat. Hanya kondisi batinnya saja yang mungkin agak terguncang, mengingat salah satu penyerang adalah teman akrabnya sendiri. Saya yakin Anda berdua sudah membaca Daily Prophet hari ini, dan desas-desus mengenai itu pasti sudah tersebar luas. Ya, sayangnya salah satu murid entah kenapa terpengaruh komplotan penyerang itu, dan ikut menyerang orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saya bisa memastikan efek serangannya tidak fatal karena penyerang itu sendiri adalah murid kelas satu, tapi sepertinya penyerangan ini membuat mental beberapa siswa terguncang. Sekali lagi saya benar-benar memohon maaf karena hal ini._

_Sekolah menambah libur musim dinginnya hingga akhir Januari. Kami menyerahkan keputusan sepenuhnya pada orangtua murid, apakah Anda mengizinkan anak-anak Anda kembali bersekolah di Hogwarts atau tidak._

_Tertanda,_

_Profesor Relien Sabran_

_Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts_

"Celeste…. Tidak…" habislah sudah. Pertahanannya hancur. Rentetan kejutan yang tiba-tiba datang membuat sakit itu kembali lagi. Detik berikutnya, semuanya gelap.

_**Bruukk….**_

"_Miel?"_

Rigel bagai tersambar petir mendapati istrinya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai Ruang Makan.

"_Miel!_ Ayano! Kau kenapa? Bangun, _Miel!_ Bangun!" teriakan cemas serta khawatir memenuhi Ruang Makan.

"Bill! Rebecca! Paul! SIAPAPUN, TOLONG AKU!!"

* * *

-grumbles-grumbles karena di sini gak bisa pake code quote, bedain font, size atau warna, sementara gw beneran perlu untuk membedakan entri surat, artikel koran, kenangan masa lalu, pikiran, sama istilah asing. Masa semuanya pake Italic --"

Ah, ya. Lihat kotak Review di pojokan situh? DIKLIK YAH, TERUS REVIEW!! XDD Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaa XDD


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Here's chapter 4! Chapter paling pendek kalo dibandingin yang sebelumnya. Beuh, yang awalnya lancar-lancar aja nulis, sekarang gw mulai merasakan WB. Biasa, WB gw karena gw bingung mau pake scene yang mana, atau mau pake plot yang mana, terus mendingan maju mundur atau maju, dll. Heuheu. WB karena terlalu banyak pilihan. Buat chapter 4 ini masih ok, sih. Huah, doain aja chapter selanjutnya masih bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Dan keknya… target gw buat menyelesaikan sebelum mudik Lebaran gak bisa terpenuhi ." –mengingat ini aja keknya belum setengahnya- )_

* * *

**26 Desember 2015, King's Cross, sore hari**

Peron 9 ¾.

Kalau kau hanya melihat dari ramainya orang-orang yang hadir, pastilah kau mengira hari ini tanggal 30 Juni, dimana para orangtua berdatangan ke Peron 9 ¾ untuk menjemput anak-anak mereka yang pulang dari Hogwarts. Tapi tunggu. Keceriaan, antusiasme saat menunggu anak-anak mereka yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak bertemu tiba, tak bisa kau temukan hari ini. Muram. Yang ada hanyalah kemuraman yang mengambang di udara, begitu pekatnya hingga kau bisa menjulurkan lidahmu dan mendecapnya. Ditambah lagi matahari terbenam dengan cepat di pertengahan musim dingin ini, membuat suasana Peron 9 ¾ lebih mirip acara pemakaman daripada stasiun kereta. Semua orangtua memasang wajah cemas, menanti kereta yang belum juga tiba.

Rigel berdiri bersandar pada pilar, matanya terpancang pada rel kereta menanti kereta uap merah itu tiba bersama Paul yang menemaninya dengan setia semeter darinya. Namun pikirannya tak berada di sana. Kilas balik kenangan masa lalu, serta kejadian pagi tadi berputar dengan cepatnya bagai badai di kepala Rigel. Semua terjadi dengan cepat, begitu cepat hingga Rigel tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencegahnya. Kesalahan-kesalahannya di masa lalu mulai meminta penebusan. Menggerogoti kehidupan bahagia yang sudah susah payah Rigel bangun dari dalam. _Dan dia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menyaksikannya hancur…_

--

"Ignatius! Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu!"

"Ah, Rigel, _mate!_ Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kita bertemu, eh?" Ignatius merendahkan suaranya, "Hm, sejak kejadian _itu_, kukira?"

"Apa maksud semua ini, Ignatius? Penyerangan ke Hogwarts? Orang-orang bertopeng? Kalian berniat untuk bangkit lagi dan memberitahukan seluruh dunia tentang kebangkitan kalian dengan menyerang anak-anak tak bersalah?! Sadarkah kau kalau itu semua sia-sia?! Pangeran Kegelapan bahkan sudah MATI!"

"Whoa, sabar, _Mate._ Kurasa kau paham kalau _di sini_ bukan tempat yang cocok untuk membicarakan topik _itu_, kan? Yah… kecuali kau ingin semua orang tahu seperti apa dirimu di _masa lalu,_"

"Jangan memutarbalikkan kata-kataku, Ignatius! Aku ke sini untuk menuntut penjelasan!"

"Siapa yang memutarbalikkan? Aku hanya bicara yang sebenarnya, Rigel. Ah, kudengar kau sudah lama menjadi Duke Cambridgeshire? Selamat, _Your Highness_. Reputasimu pasti _amat baik_ hingga kau dielu-elukan semua orang dan bisa berhasil merangkak ke tahap ini."

"Apa maksud kata-katamu?"

"Nothing special. Hanya saja…. Masih segar dalam ingatanku setiap _sepak terjang kita_ di masa lalu. I was just wondering, if they knew the truth, would they still grant you the title, eh, Duke?"

"…….Kau mencoba menerorku, Ignatius?"

"Hmm… entahlah, yang barusan itu disebut meneror ya? Well, mungkin aku bisa pertimbangkan lagi kalau kau mau kembali bergabung dan membuang Muggle kotor yang tinggal di rumahmu itu."

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menghina istriku, pengecut! Dia sejuta kali lebih berharga daripada dirimu yang penjilat ini!"

"Ckckck… kau sendiri, jaga dong mulutmu, _Your Highness._ Apa kata rakyatmu nanti kalau tahu Duke mereka dengan mudahnya berkata-kata kotor begini? Ah… dan apa pula kata putri kecilmu itu kalau tahu ayahnya ternyata seperti ini?"

"Jangan—pernah—berani-berani—menyentuh istri maupun putriku!"

"My, my. Kau kerasukan apa sih, sampai berkata sekasar itu pada kawan lamamu ini? Kukira kita bisa kembali menjalin persahabatan akrab seperti dulu, _Mate._"

"Persahabatan? Apa yang ada di antara kita hanyalah sampah, Ignatius! Persekutuan karena kebetulan sama-sama memiliki tujuan yang sama, serta mengabdi pada tuan yang sama. Sayang sekali, aku tak akan pernah sudi kembali lagi pada kalian! _Tak akan pernah!_"

"Ouch, I'm hurt. Sayang sekali, Rigel, padahal putri kita berdua saja sudah akrab. Kukira kita bisa kembali menjalin _persahabatan_."

"Murid Slytherin kelas satu yang balik menyerang teman-temannya? Kurasa sekarang aku tahu siapa dia. Putrimu, kan? Like father like daughter, eh? Dia sama saja denganmu!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, meski aku kurang menyukai tindakan gegabah putriku yang bahkan memegang tongkat saja belum lurus. Dia masih memerlukan banyak latihan sebelum pamer mantera,"

"WH—?! Makhluk sepertimu memang tidak pantas hidup, Ignatius! Tega-teganya kau merusak kehidupan putrimu dengan menjejalinya segala macam kekotoran ini!"

"Rigel, Rigel, Rigel. You speak as if you were the innocent ones. Apa kau sudah lupa kalau kau sama saja dengan kami, eh, _Duke?_"

"Aku berbeda denganmu! Aku tidak lagi menapaki jalan kotor itu!"

"Yea, yea, I can see that. Berusaha mencuci tanganmu dan pura-pura jadi orang suci? Haha, how funny. Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang sudah kau perbuat dulu tak bisa kau hapus? Sebaik apapun kau sekarang, kau tetaplah Pe-la-hap Ma-ut, _Monsieur Rigel._ Tanda Pelahap Mautmu berarti kesetiaan sampai mati. Berkhianat, kau tahu apa akibatnya._"_

--

_DUAKK!!_

"_Rien!"_ Rigel tak tahan lagi. Emosinya memuncak, menggunung, menelannya perlahan-lahan dalam kegelapan. Dia menonjok pilar yang dia senderi sebagai pelampiasan, berharap amarahnya menguap seiring rasa sakit menjalar dari kepalan tangan kanannya.

_Stupide. _

_Kau bodoh._

_Kau sudah tahu ini sia-sia. Ayano juga memberitahumu kalau ini sia-sia. Untuk apa masih menemui Ignatius? Sampai meninggalkan Ayano yang masih terbaring lemah. Tak berguna! Pecundang!_

Dengan mendatangi Ignatius, secara tidak langsung Rigel memberikan pengumuman pada mereka. Kalau, sekali lagi, Rigel mengkhianati _mereka._ Dan itu sama sekali bukan pertanda bagus.

Rigel merasa sudah tak pantas lagi menghirup oksigen dan berjalan-jalan dengan bebasnya di atas dunia ini.

Untuk apa dia hidup, sebenarnya?

"Ayah?"

Rigel tertegun. Suara halus seorang gadis kecil menarik paksa imajinya kembali ke alam nyata. Putrinya. Malaikat kecilnya. Harta berharganya.

Rupanya Rigel terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari kereta merah itu telah tiba. Hingga Celeste memanggilnya, dan menghambur ke pelukannya. Miris hati Rigel mendapati tak ada senyum terkembang di wajah Celeste, tak ada teriakan riang saat gadis kecil itu memanggilnya. Hatinya makin pedih saat mendapati kedua mata Celeste bengkak dan berkantung, menandakan gadis itu terus-menerus menangis. _Merlin, untuk apa kukirim putriku ke Hogwarts kalau hanya untuk merasakan sakit?_

And she's trembling.

Celeste gemetar layaknya anak kelinci yang ketakutan melihat bayangan elang membuntutinya. Ketakutan itu tercermin begitu jelas di matanya, yang kemilaunya tersaput bayang-bayang gelap. _Merlin, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada putriku?_ Kalau Rigel wanita, dia sudah menangis sejak tadi melihat keadaan putrinya berantakan seperti ini.

"Ibu mana, Ayah?" Celeste mendahuluinya berkata selama Rigel kebingungan memilih kata-kata pembuka. Bagus. Sekarang Rigel kebingungan harus menjawab apa mengenai kondisi istrinya.

"Ibumu… er, dia sedikit tidak enak badan. Kau tahu sendiri kan tubuh ibumu lemah, jadi aku tak mengizinkannya keluar di tengah musim dingin begini. Tak apa kan, dia tidak menjemputmu?" Surprise. Celeste hanya terdiam sesaat, dan mengedikkan kepalanya pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya bahkan tidak berubah. Sungguh, Rigel lebih mengharapkan putrinya marah dan merajuk seperti biasa dan dia harus menghabiskan waktu sepanjang perjalanan untuk membujuk putrinya agar kemarahannya reda, daripada dihadapkan pada reaksi Celeste yang seperti ini. Ingin dia berteriak pada Celeste dan memintanya untuk kembali normal. Tidak. Itu bukanlah cara yang akan dilakukan seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"Kita langsung pulang, Sayang?" tawar Rigel, karena sekilas dilihatnya rambut pirang yang amat _familiar._ Sekuat tenaga Rigel berusaha untuk tidak melabrak Ignatius dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di tengah publik saat pria itu mengerlingnya penuh arti dan menggandeng tangan putrinya. Ekor matanya menangkap Celeste juga mencuri pandang pada gadis pirang itu. Mencuri pandang sesaat, dan langsung memalingkan kepala sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup. Celeste mengangguk, dan Rigel member tanda pada Paul untuk membawa troli Celeste. Sementara dia menggandeng Celeste yang bergelayut di lengannya. Gadis kecil itu seolah berusaha bersembunyi dari dunia.

Bila sesaat yang lalu Rigel merasa kalau dia tak pantas untuk hidup, kini dia kembali menemukan alasan kenapa dia masih diizinkan bernapas dan berjalan-jalan dengan bebas di atas bumi.

Karena masih ada orang yang harus dia lindungi. Istri dan anaknya.

Rigel bersumpah, siapapun yang membuat putrinya sampai seperti ini tak akan bisa hidup tenang hingga akhir hayatnya.

* * *

_(A/N: Percakapan Rigel sama Ignatius itu Flashback, yah. Hueh. Gw beneran gak suka ngepost di sini, gak bisa ganti color. Jadinya flashback, surat, pikiran, semuanya Italic. Ga bisa dibedain T.T Gak bisa masukin link juga, padahal gw mo kasih liat muka-muka orang-orangnya T.T Komennya tetap ditunggu XD)_


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: Tahu ini gw ngepost di mana? BANDARA. Nungguin pesawat gw yang masih 3,5 jam lagi T.T Batre laptop sekarat, ga bisa nyolok karena tempatnya penuh T.T –BT kuadrat- EDIT: UDAH NEMU COLOKAN!! YEAH!! HAHA!! –joget-joget- Yeah, gw mo mudik, kawan-kawan. HAHA. Semaleman gw berusaha nyelesain satu chapter ini dengan resiko gw packing buru-buru dan gak tidur semaleman. Soalnya selama mudik ga dapet koneksi, heuheu, nasib. Yah, paling cepet gw baru bisa ngepost lagi setelah gw balik mudik, tanggal 7 Oktober. Sabar aja yeuh ampe tanggal segitu –smug- Neway, ini gw rada bingung mau ngepost Chapter 5 ini kek gimana, soalnya formatnya bener-bener campuraduk. Dengan keminiman format yang dimiliki FFnet (ga bisa ganti font atau ganti warna) gw harap bisa pada ngerti dah mana-mana aja bagiannya, haha –ditampol-)_

Disclaimer:

- Sama kek Disclaimer chapter-chapter sebelumnya –males nulis ulang, ngejar waktu-

- Chara di Chapter ini bertambah. Miley dan Rain, credits to Hogsid RPG site (Gw lupa nama belakang mereka siapa T.T)

- Angelica, chara punya gw.

* * *

"Selamat datang Duke, Nona— Duke, apa yang terjadi dengan Nona Celeste?" suara panik seorang perempuan paruh baya menyambut Rigel begitu dia membuka pintu utama Château du Noir. Pelayan Keluarga du Noir, dan sudah mengabdi sejak Celeste masih dalam kandungan. Wajar dia panik, karena Celeste terbaring dalam pangkuan Rigel.

"Tak apa, Rebecca. Celeste hanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Aku tak tega membangunkannya. Tolong kau siapkan tempat tidurnya sekarang," jawab Rigel tenang. Rebecca mengangguk berkali-kali dan tergopoh-gopoh memburu kamar Celeste yang terletak di lantai satu, mendului Rigel. Meski sebenarnya tak ada lagi yang harus disiapkan, karena Rebecca sudah membersihkan seluruh isi kamar Celeste tadi pagi, begitu dia tahu kalau nona kecilnya akan pulang malam ini.

Rigel menghela napas perlahan. Diliriknya wajah tidur putrinya sebelum kembali melangkah naik ke kamar Celeste. Terlihat begitu damai, begitu polos. Seolah tangisan Celeste yang tanpa henti saat dalam perjalanan tadi hanyalah mimpi. Ya. Celeste hanya menangis dan menangis di pelukan ayahnya sepanjang perjalanan dari King's Cross, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Menangis sampai dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

Pintu kayu ganda kamar itu sudah terbuka lebar saat Rigel tiba. Wangi potpourri kesukaan Celeste menyerbu indera penciumannya, menggelitik syarafnya, perlahan mengurai ketegangannya. Rebecca benar-benar serius dalam menyambut majikan kecilnya itu. Bukan cuma mengganti potpourri-nya dengan yang baru. Seprai, selimut, korden, bahkan karpet, semua diganti. Beberapa vas bunga berisi karangan bunga hidup —padahal ini di tengah musim dingin. Api di perapian sudah menyala sejak sore tadi, membuat kamar itu hangat dan nyaman. Terutama bagi Rigel yang baru saja diterpa angin musim dingin di luar.

Dengan lembut, Rigel membaringkan putrinya di atas tempat tidurnya yang bergaya Victorian. Rebecca dengan sigap mengikuti dari belakang, membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk bersih untuk menyeka Celeste. Hatinya ikut pedih melihat majikan kecilnya tampak begitu menderita, namun dia tahu diri untuk tidak bertanya pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Dalam diam dia menyeka Celeste dengan lembut, dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama bersih.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku, Rebecca?"

Gerakan Rebecca terhenti sesaat mendengar pertanyaan tuannya.

"Eh... Um… Sampai sekarang Nyonya Besar masih tidur," Rebecca menjawab takut-takut. Yeah, memang bukan salahnya Ayano belum bangun hingga sekarang. Tapi tetap saja… Rebecca tidak menyukai memberi kabar buruk pada majikannya.

"Angelica sudah pulang?" tanya Rigel lagi. Angelica, kawan lamanya. Seorang Penyembuh yang juga mempelajari Ilmu Kedokteran Muggle. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia menjadi dokter keluarga Noir. Kali ini Rebecca menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum, Duke. Tadi dia keluar sekitar dua sampai tiga jam, kemudian kembali lagi waktu makan malam. Sekarang Dokter Angelica sedang menunggui Nyonya di kamarnya," Bagus. Tanpa menunggu lagi Rigel keluar dari kamar Celeste, menuju Kamar Tidur Utama. "Kuserahkan Celeste padamu, Rebecca," katanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

"Hai, Rigel. Sudah pulang? Bagaimana keadaan Celeste?" Angelica berdiri dari tempat duduknya di samping ranjang begitu Rigel muncul di kamar. Rigel tidak langsung menjawab. Dia melempar mantelnya begitu saja di atas kursi berlengan, dan melempar dirinya duduk di Ruang Duduk. Kamar Tidur Utama memang memiliki dua ruangan, Ruang Duduk dan Kamar Tidur.

Angelica seolah paham. Dia menuang air putih yang tersedia di atas buffet, dan mengangsurkannya pada Rigel. "Minum dulu. Kau kelihatan sangat payah. Tak berjalan lancar, ya?" ujar Angelica. Rigel menandaskan isi gelasnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Memang sepayah itu, ya?" Rigel malah balik bertanya. Angelica mengangguk semangat. "Yeah. Sangat. Kau seperti Raja Judi yang baru saja mendapat kekalahan besar setelah bertahun-tahun tak pernah kalah," Rigel mau tak mau tertawa mendengar jawaban konyol Angelica. "Kau ini. Kapan sih kau serius, Angelica?" Angelica hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah berkata, 'kau kayak nggak kenal aku saja.'

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayano?" tanya Rigel. Angelica tak langsung menjawab. Dia membereskan notebook-nya yang dia nyalakan selagi menunggu Ayano, dan kembali lagi ke Ruang Duduk.

"Suhu badannya sudah turun. Tadi dia sempat sadar sebentar, lalu tidur lagi. Tenang saja, masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Tapi… kalau dia mendapat serangan lagi seperti tadi, mau tak mau dia harus dirawat." Rigel mendesah. Kabar baik ataukah kabar buruk? Dia bahkan tak yakin.

"Tak apa kau tinggal sampai selarut ini, Angelica?" Angelica mengekeh kecil.

"Tenanglah. Tadi aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas memeriksa pasien yang lain. Lebih baik aku menunggu di sini daripada kesepian di rumah. Suamiku baru pulang seminggu lagi dari tugasnya di Kanada," dia menjawab sambil mengibaskan tangannya, seolah menunggui pasiennya dari pagi sampai larut malam bukanlah suatu masalah baginya. "Takut kesepian, atau karena di sini kau tak perlu repot merapikan rumahmu atau memasak makan malam sendiri?" goda Rigel. Angelica tertawa pelan.

"Tahu saja kau kalau aku malas pulang. Begitulah, di sini aku tinggal minta Rebecca menyiapkan makan kalau aku lapar. Dia kan sudah menganggapku majikannya juga," Angelica menjawab sambil mengedipkan matanya. Rigel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ajaib sahabatnya ini. "Sungguh suatu keajaiban Kevin masih mau bertahan menjadi suamimu," komentar Rigel. "Oh kalau untuk Kevin spesial. Apapun yang dia minta kumasakkan dengan sempurna. Dia tak punya alasan untuk mengeluh," Oke. Sampai di sini Rigel angkat tangan. Sejak dulu dia tak pernah berhasil menang kalau berdebat dengan Angelica.

"Kau menginap saja di sini. Rebecca bisa menyiapkan kamar tamu untukmu," tawar Rigel. Mata Angelica langsung berbinar-binar. "Nah, pintar kau. Aku memang menunggu tawaran itu dari tadi," Rigel tak bisa menahan tawanya. Oke, dia tertawa pelan. Istrinya kan masih tidur.

"Kau ini, benar-benar parasit. Sana, minta pada Rebecca untuk menyiapkan kamar tidur untukmu. Tapi tolong periksa Celeste dulu sebelum kau menyuruh-nyuruh Rebecca," Angelica nyengir. "Apa sih yang enggak untuk Daddy Rigel?" godanya, tahu kalau Rigel paling anti dipanggil Daddy olehnya. Rigel menaikkan alisnya.

"Maaf saja ya, aku tak ingat punya anak perempuan penjajah rumah orang seperti kau," balas Rigel. Angelica tertawa penuh kemenangan sebelum meninggalkan kamar. "Kau juga istirahat, Daddy. Ini hari yang berat buatmu. Jangan menambah jumlah pasienku yang sudah menumpuk itu, kecuali kalau bayarannya juga ditambah," Angelica tak bosan-bosannya menggoda Rigel. Tapi kali ini Rigel tak membantah. Angelica benar. Semua kejutan sejak pagi menguras energinya.

Rigel bangkit, menuju tempat tidur dimana istrinya masih terbaring dengan damai. Dielusnya rambut halus Ayano. Wajah tidur Ayano terlihat amat tenang, seolah dia tidak sedang menderita sakit apapun.

"_Miel,_ cepatlah sembuh," bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Alunan musik waltz. Ruangan yang hangat. Aroma lembut berbagai makanan. Kibasan gaun. Lambaian tangan.

"Dansamu sudah bagus, kau cepat belajar juga, ya?"

"Tidak juga, ini kan karena aku punya pengajar sehebat dirimu. Kau pasti sudah sering menghadiri pesta dansa seperti ini, ya?"

Langkah kaki. Sentuhan lembut. Aroma yang menenangkan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"PERANG MAKANAAN!!"

_Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan ada perang makanan dong! Kapan lagi… kapan lagi aku bisa berdansa dengan Zach?_

"Roxxy! Aku tak mau ikut—" Terlambat. Lumuran krim. Jeritan kesal. Tawa penuh kemenangan.

"ROXXY!! Kubalas kau!" "Ouch!"

"Celestee!"

"Aduh, Aretha, maaf! Aku bermaksud melempar Roxxy!"

"Hahaha, tak apa, kumaafkan, kumaafkan. Asal terima ini!" Lagi. Lemparan yang lain. Lumuran krim yang lain. Erangan kesal.

"Ukh, gaunku…"

Uluran tangan tiba-tiba. Sesuatu yang hangat tersampir di bahunya.

"Nih, pakai saja jasku. Biar nodanya tertutupi,"

——

_Eh?! Apa?!_

——

Pipinya memerah. Kepalanya menunduk malu.

"Psst, tahu tidak? Ini pertama kalinya aku menghadiri pesta selain yang diadakan di rumahku. Selama ini Ayah tak pernah mengizinkanku hadir di pesta lain,"

"Yang benar? Kelihatannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan dansa dan segala macamnya, Celeste,"

"Um, ibuku mengharuskanku belajar dansa dari kecil,"

"Aku beruntung pergi ke Winter Ball ini denganmu, Celeste. Kau mengajariku berdansa dulu, dari tadi juga memberiku banyak petunjuk. Aku jadi tak perlu mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Thanks,"

_Eh?!_

Debaran jantungnya bertambah cepat.

"HOI! Mesra-mesraan saja kalian, hahaha! Terima ini, Zach!"

"Awas kau, Thurs! Terima balasanku!"

"Aah! Hei hei, jangan wajahku dong!"

Deritan pintu di tengah jeritan, teriakan, serta kue yang melayang. Sosok berambut pirang mengintip.

"Hoi, Miley! Kukira kau tak akan datang! Sini, sini, gabung dengan kami!"

_WHAT?! Miley?_

Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat.

"Miley? Eh… kupikir… kau bilang kau tak akan datang," Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan terbata-bata. Kikuk.

"Hanya mau lihat-lihat, Zach. Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu,"

"Miley, tunggu! Dengar dulu penjelasanku!"

"Zach!"

——

Andai Miley tak datang. Andai Estelle tak menyapanya dan membuat seisi ruangan sadar akan kehadiran Miley.

——

"Aku mengerti. Bagimu aku hanya pengganti Miley, kan?"

"Celeste, aku tak bermaksud begitu! Tadi aku sudah bilang kan, aku senang datang ke pesta ini denganmu,"

"Meski seandainya Miley juga bisa hadir?"

——

Andai dia tak bertemu dengan Zach di Kandang Burung Hantu. Andai pagi itu tak harus datang.

——

"Eh…"

"Sudahlah, sana susul Miley. Itu maumu, kan?"

——

Andai dia tak pergi ke Kandang Burung Hantu pada hari itu. Rasa sakit ini tak harus ada. Dia tak harus mengenal Zach. Dia tak harus berdebar saat dekat dengannya.

Celeste bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat mengucur deras. Selimutnya berantakan, melilit tubuhnya. Air matanya menetes. "Jangan pergi, Zach," dalam tidur, Celeste mengigau lirih.

"_Menyenangkan sekali mengobrol denganmu. Kupikir dulu mengobrol dengan anak perempuan itu akan membosankan,"_

"_Aku beruntung bisa pergi denganmu, Celeste,"_

——

_DHUAAARR!!_

Ledakan. Serpihan kayu beterbangan. Kilasan cahaya menyilaukan.

"Malam, Sabran. Tidak mengundang kami, eh? Kami juga ingin… sedikit _bersenang-senang,"_

Orang-orang bertopeng. Tongkat-tongkat teracung. Aura kegelapan yang menekan.

"PREFEK, BAWA SEMUA MURID KE ASRAMA! SEKARANG!"

"Ckckck… not that fast, dearie,"

Mantera. Kutukan. Jampi. Saling silang di udara. Jeritan. Teriakan kesakitan.

"JANGAN SERANG MEREKA, TOLOL! CARI LAWAN YANG SEPADAN DENGANMU!"

"CRUCIO!"

Teriakan. Sumpah serapah. Derap kaki berlarian tak tentu arah.

——

Keringat Celeste mengalir lebih banyak. Kali ini dia menggigil, padahal suhu kamar cukup hangat. Kelopak matanya mengernyit, bergerak-gerak.

——

"Cel, Thurs, aku takut! Kita kembali ke asrama saja, ya?"

"Aretha, mereka menyerang Hogwarts! Kita harus melawan!"

"Tapi…"

"Kau ini Gryffindor bukan, sih? Masa lebih memilih sembunyi di bawah meja?"

"Baiklah! Aku Gryffindor, keberanianku tak akan kalah dari kalian!"

Pertahanan. Serangan balik.

"Thurs! Tunggu, Estelle di mana?"

Seseorang baru menyadari ada yang hilang.

"Eh? Estelle…. Tadi… dia bilang bosan dengan pesta… dan… dan… mau main basket di luar…"

Seolah ada tangan es meremas jantungnya.

"Thurs, Estelle… Estelle Muggleborn! Bagaimana kalau…"

"Kita cari dia, oke? Dia tangguh, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja,"

Tekad. Menyelinap perlahan melalui pintu ganda Aula Besar.

"Rain! Ngapain kau di situ?"

Mantera lain hampir terluncur andai mereka tak menyadari siapa yang mereka temui.

"Sembunyi, apa lagi?"

"Sini ikut! Bahaya kalau kau cuma sendiri!"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aretha! Jangan tarik tanganku, sakit tahu! Kita mau kemana?"

"Cari Estelle,"

"Hah? Ya ampun…"

Angin musim dingin berhembus, menerpa. Saling menggigil di tengah salju. Gelap. Berlarian di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Estelle!"

"Eh? Kalian… ada apa?"

Gugup. Salah tingkah. Suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"BODOH! Ngapain kau di sini sendirian?"

"Er… Main basket…"

"HOGWARTS SEDANG DISERANG, BODOH! Dan kau dengan santainya main basket?!"

"APA?!"

"Whoa! Apa yang kutemukan ini, sekelompok anak-anak berkeliaran di tengah malam? Ckckck… berkeliaran malam-malam itu tidak baik, anak-anak. Kalian bisa diserang, seperti… INI!"

"_CRUCIO!"_

Serangan mendadak. Dari udara. Seseorang yang terbang dengan sapunya.

"AAARGH!!"

Teriakan kesakitan. Mereka tak sempat lagi mengelak.

——

"Jangan… lagi… aku tak mau…" Celeste mengigau lirih. Dia menangis dalam tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, kengerian meneror tidurnya saat dia teringat kembali akan penyerangan itu.

——

"_STUPEFY!"_

Seseorang terbang dengan sapu, memotong jalur penyerang mereka. Meluncurkan mantera balasan.

"Tinggalkan mereka, pengecut! Jangan hanya berani pada anak-anak!"

"James!"

Sang penyelamat tiba. Mengalihkan perhatian Sang Penyerang.

"Bawa teman-temanmu pergi, Thurs!"

"Anak kecil sok jagoan! Mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan, hah?! _CRUCIO!"_

"AAARRGGHHH!!"

"JAMES! Tidaak!"

"LARI, BODOH! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!"

"Pelahap Maut kembali hidup lagi. Ingat itu baik-baik, anak ingusan!"

Kata-kata ancaman. Disusul tawa kemenangan bernada mengerikan.

"Pelahap—Maut? Mereka… mereka mengincar Muggle—Muggleborn—mengincarku—Aku Muggleborn—"

Estelle ambruk. Ketakutan merayap, merasuk ke setiap sel darahnya, meresap dalam tiap inci ototnya. Sadar kalau dia berdarah _kotor. Darah Lumpur._

"Estelle, bangun! Kita cari perlindungan di kastil!"

"Jangan kira kalian bisa lari, anak-anak ingusan! Crucio, crucio, crucio,"

——

_Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Hentikan! Aku tak mau lagi! Ayah, aku takut—_ Tangis lirih Celeste bertambah keras.

——

"Cel, Roxxy mana?"

Kembali. Seseorang hilang dari mereka.

"Roxxy… dia masih di dalam. Thurs, dia masih di Aula Besar!"

"APA?!"

Kaki-kaki mungil kembali berlarian.

"Tunggu, kalian sinting atau apa?! Mau kembali lagi ke dalam?"

"Roxxy masih di dalam, Rain! Terserah kalau kau mau di sini sendiri!"

Kesetiakawanan melebihi rasa takut mereka.

"Oke, aku tak mau sendiri,"

"Siapkan tongkatmu, kalau begitu,"

——

Andai mereka tidak kembali medan pertempuran, akankah dia semenderita sekarang?

——

"Roxxy! Akhirnya! Ayo cepat menyingkir, mereka orang-orang gila, tak akan pandang bulu menyerang siapa saja!"

Gadis pirang itu tak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada kelompok bertopeng itu.

"Rox, kau ini kenapa?"

"Rox, jangan bilang kau terkena mantera aneh mereka!"

Roxxy tetap tak menjawab. Pantulan api lilin menari-nari di bola matanya, menciptakan bayangan aneh. Bibirnya tertarik, seolah akan menyeringai.

"Rox, jawab dong! Tingkahmu benar-benar aneh. Jangan buat kami takut,please,"

"_CRUCIO!"_

Tak ada seorangpun yang menduga ini akan terjadi. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengacungkan tongkatnya, mulutnya terbuka, mengucap satu Kutukan Tak Termaafkan. Seorang bocah kelas satu, mengucap Kutukan Tak Termaafkan.

Terlebih lagi, untuk menyerang teman-temannya.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!"

Apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu? Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Mereka hanya mampu memandangi Roxxy dengan pandangan terkejut. Tak percaya.

"Musnah… Muggle… hancur… Hidup Pelahap Maut…" bisikan-bisikan mistis keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak—tidak—PERGI! Jangan dekati aku—Aku tak mau mati!" raungan ketakutan Estelle. Takut. Dia takut. Dialah sang Muggleborn. Dialah sasaran orang-orang bertopeng itu. Sekarang sahabatnya ingin menghancurkannya.

"ROXXY! KAU GILA, YA?! KITA INI KAN TEMAN!!"

Tanya. Teriakan. Ketidakpercayaan. Perasaan dikhianati. Menggulung Thursday bulat-bulat. Teman pertamanya, menyerangnya telak.

——

Andai mereka tidak menjemput Roxxy, apakah ini tetap akan terjadi?

——

"Teman? Bercanda, kau. Tak ada yang namanya teman. Aku tak pernah menganggap kalian teman,"

Roxxy seolah menjelma menjadi orang lain.

"_STUPEFY!"_

——

"TIDAAAAAKK!!"

"Celeste, tenang! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Tiba-tiba terang. Celeste mengerjapkan matanya, benaknya perlahan-lahan mencerna. _Di mana dia?_ Oh, right. Kamarnya. Celeste baru sadar dia berteriak keras sebelum terbangun.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Tunggu. Ada orang lain di kamarnya. _Siapa?_ Celeste memicingkan matanya, pikirannya masih sulit diajak bekerja sama karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Lampu kamarnya seperti terlalu terang, menyakiti matanya.

"Angelica? Kenapa—kapan—?"

Celeste sama sekali tidak mengharapkan terbangun karena mimpi buruk, dengan Angelica duduk di sebelahnya dan menyodorkan segelas air putih. Angelica tersenyum. "Minum dulu," katanya. Celeste menurut meski benaknya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan. _Kenapa ada Angelica di sini? Ini di mana?_

"Aku dipanggil Rigel karena Ayano tiba-tiba sakit tadi pagi. Karena dia harus menjemputmu ke Stasiun, aku kembali lagi untuk menunggui Ayano. Dia memintaku memeriksamu juga," tanpa diminta, Angelica menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar Celeste. Ah, benar. Celeste baru ingat kalau saat ini dia ada di rumahnya. Dia baru pulang tadi sore. _Pulang dari sekolah itu, _batinnya. Air matanya tiba-tiba kembali mengalir deras.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Cuma mimpi buruk, Sayang," bujuk Angelica. Bukannya berhenti, tangis Celeste malah bertambah kencang. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan Angelica.

"Itu—bukan cuma—mimpi buruk! Aku bermimpi—bermimpi—teringat—penyerangan itu lagi," kata-kata Celeste tersendat di tengah sedu sedannya. Tangisnya benar-benar tumpah. _Kenapa?! Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini? Apa dia tidak boleh punya teman?_

"_Teman? Bercanda, kau. Tak ada yang namanya teman. Aku tak pernah menganggap kalian teman,"_

"Angelica, temani aku malam ini, please. Aku tak mau tidur sendiri."

* * *

_(A/N: Masih tubikontinyu Pada ngerti pan itu maksudnya apaan? :D –digorok- Well, seperti biasa, jangan cumin baca dan nge-save doang dong, dikomen sekalian yak! Hohoho….. Ditunggu komennya XD Oh iya, yang pengen tahu muka-muka tokoh-tokohnya kek gimana, email gw aja. Abisan di sini ga bisa ninggalin link, sih –grumbles-)_


End file.
